Loki:Espía de Asgardia Misión:Sigyn
by Miss. Fenton
Summary: Loki, el nuevo espía de Asgardia debe hacerse cargo de una fuerza sobrenatural que amenaza con consumir todo lo que este a su alcance. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando descubra quién esta detrás de todo? ¿y a QUIÉN tiene que enfrentar sin siquiera recordarla? -LOGYN-
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, hola midgardianos :3 :3 **

**Esta es la primera historia que me animo a escribir para uno de mis personajes favoritos de MARVEL: LOKI LAUFEYSON. (Lo amodoro)**

**Bien, todo esto nació de mi interés por el nuevo cómic de este personaje "Loki: Agent of Asgard". Aunque aclaro desde ya que no tengo intensión de basarme en nada de lo que trate la trama (evitar spoilers, contradicciones, blah, blah, blah) Sólo quiero escribir algo para él y para quién desee seguir este fic. **

**Con respecto al título. No sé, no se me ocurrió nada, pero espero que la conozcan. Es la base de esta "misión" y la conexión de todos los personajes. Quería darle a esta diosa el lugar que siento que merece, pese a que no ha aparecido en las películas ni en LAoA :'( **

**Pero ya anunciaron Thor: Ragnarok :D y ya le prendí unas veladoras al patroncito del engaño pa' que me la traiga a la película xD **

**¿Me excedí? **

**Bueno, espero que les guste este primer capítulo. **

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

_Misión: _#Sigyn.

**Capítulo 1.**

Existen eventos que a pesar de estar destinados nos toman por sorpresa, eventos que sin importar cuán grande sea nuestra fuerza, poder o fe, no pueden cambiar. Es, bajo ese tipo de situaciones en las que a lo único que nos aferramos es a la esperanza. En ese roto final de la existencia sólo nos queda esperar.

Esperar algo mejor.

Un milagro.

La absolución.

Algo más.

Pronto todo acaba, casi tan rápido como empieza. Todo se sume al vacío, a la oscuridad. Envolviéndonos en una espesa niebla verdosa que vuelve pesado hasta al más mínimo movimiento. Siendo eso lo único que había conocido desde su nacimiento.

Era eso, el vacío, la falta absoluta de todo, incluso de sí mismo, lo que hacía sentir a aquel espíritu una vaga sensación abrumadora. Como si las sensaciones no se hubieran extinguido de su ser a pesar de su actual condición, por más leves y a veces extrañas, las sentí fluyendo de su interior.

Justo como en ese momento.

Intuía que llegarían por él, podía percibir claramente las vibraciones ululantes en el árido suelo-pese a que nunca había visto nada ni nadie en el lugar donde residía- los sentía. Estaban cerca e iban por él.

Levanto sus ojos semi- incorpóreos apenas un poco cuando las dos siluetas se situaron frente a él. Sin más, tiraron de la cadena mágica que lo apresaba, haciéndolo incorporarse y avanzar tras ellos. No puso resistencia, no sabía nada en realidad.

En silencio y a vuelo lento, se encaminaron por tiempo indefinido por el extenso paramo.

No había mucha diferencia, de hecho parecía que avanzaban en círculos, pues todo lucía exactamente igual que la cueva donde vivía.

Tenebroso, frío, inhabitado y puede que un poco más claro que su cueva, sólo un poco.

Así era Helheim.

Al principio el área estaba desierto, pero pronto llegaron a aparecerse sombras rastreras que se cruzaban y chocaban unas con otras. También podían escucharse gemidos y sollozos que provenían de ninguna parte pero por todos lados. En forma de eco o de susurros, gritos y risas demoniacas, lacerantes, todos al mismo tiempo.

En Helheim ningún ser viviente entraba- a menos, claro- que fuera algún valiente dios asgardiano, pero era poco probable; y ningún muerto salía jamás. A menos que Hela lo permitiera.

Finalmente se detuvieron, en un punto donde se alzaba una enorme montaña. La neblina se disipo mostrando que dicha montaña no era otra cosa sino un castillo. Enorme, majestuoso y siniestro. Haciendo juego con el lugar.

Las puertas de la fortaleza, forjadas de huesos y demás restos humanos, se abrieron de par en par para dar paso al camino de los espectros por un largo pasillo oscuro iluminado con velas sobre candelabros de araña.

Se cruzó por el rostro traslucido del fantasma prisionero otro matiz de asombro al llegar al salón principal y mirarla por primera vez.

Tal vez, ya la había visto antes, pero los espíritus suelen olvidarlo todo a poco tiempo y luego desaparecen. Tal vez la conocía.

Hela, diosa y reina de Helheim poseía una presencia imponente, majestuosa, su inmenso poder irradiaba todo el lugar. Despidiendo al mismo tiempo de su aura, energía mortífera, escalofriante. Se podía sentir desde ahí, al pie de una pila de cráneos y cabezas putrefactas y donde se hallaba su trono. En lo alto.

Y cuando los supuestos guardas soltaron las cadenas del reo, estas cayeron al frío suelo adhiriéndose a él.

Como si necesitaran poder mágico para una criatura tan escuálida, tan débil, tan patética, tan inofensiva. No requeriamataduras, eran innecesarios para ese ser tan insignificante, pero nadie puso en duda las órdenes de la reina por más que parecieran incomprensibles.

Hela se puso de pie, dando un golpe con su cetro contra la tarima de su trono. Revelando ser más alta de lo que se intuía, de curvas peligrosas y provocador escote. Caía desde sus hombros una larguísima capa negra de fondo verde (de la que nunca renunciaba) y usaba un antifaz y lo que se presumía como un casco de enormes cuernos que se doblaban afilados hacia arriba.

En efecto, era majestuosa y fascinante a la vista.

El semblante de la diosa, que era normalmente sombrío e inexpresivo, cambió con una sardónica sonrisa al posar sus ojos verdes sobre el fantasma frente a ella, escalones abajo. Un simple gesto que haría temblar hasta a los más valientes guerreros. Una sonrisa siniestra, con sorna y hermosa a la vez. Como la de su padre.

Su padre, el famoso dios del engaño.

¡Qué a punto le quedaba el condenado título!

Sabía que no debía fiarse de sus palabras, por más atractivas que estas resultaran y aun así había hecho tratos con él para desatar Ragnarok. Y casi triunfaron.

Llegó a Helheim parte del pago que él le había prometido a cambio de su ejército de muertos, pero las almas de oro que Hela más ha codiciado nunca lo hicieron. Y eso la hizo enfurecer. Juró vengarse él en cuanto pisara su reino.

Pero aquello tampoco ocurrió.

Había huido de la muerte otra vez.

Paso algún tiempo para que Hela descubriera su paradero. Estaba en Midgard, en la reencarnación de un niño, pero no sabía dónde exactamente. No podía matarlo, no funcionaba así su sistema, pero alguien podía hacerlo por ella.

Había vuelto a la vida ¡Sabrían los dioses cómo! Pero no era el único que podía hacerlo.

Y Hela sonrió. Su plan de venganza contra su padre apenas comenzaba.

Lo reconoció el día que llegó a su reino, era el espíritu de su madrastra., Sigrunn. A Hela no le interesaba su patética alma, así que pensaba dejarla libre como al resto. Hasta que Volla, una de sus más fieles profetas le contó sobre el valor de su alma en el futuro. Y ahora entendía a qué se refería: Sigrunn era el comienzo de su venganza, de su plan.

Así que mandó atraer al fantasma de Sigrunn desde el lejano lugar donde lo había aislado. Sujeta a cadenas mágicas para evitar que se desvaneciera en el olvido como los demás. Era esa la razón de su pizca de sentimientos. Era lo que mantenía al espectro intacto.

-Sigrunn, Sigrunn, Sigrunn…-repetía mientras bajaba los escalones para encararla- ¿Cómo has pasado tu estadía en mi reino? Bien, espero. Me ofendería lo contrario. Significaría que soy una pésima huésped, pésima anfitriona en mi casa ¿no lo crees?- Tenía una manera de hablar que bien pasaba de amable a pesar del sarcasmo con lo que lo decía. Aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo, era muy parecida a su padre. En ese y otros aspectos.

Sigrunn no contestó, había olvidado cómo hacerlo, había olvidado todo. Pero sus ojillos la miraban expectante. Y llego a efectuar alguno que otro perdido gesto.

-Ya veo…-respondió Hela con una fingida despreocupación y luego hizo una mueca que pretendía ser ingenua- Pero podemos arreglar eso ¿cierto? Odiaría que los presumidos del Vahalla me llamaran maleducada y poco gentil con mi gente. Por eso quiero concederte un favor a ti. En especial porque me han dicho que te he tratado groseramente. Con esas cadenas y…- chasqueo los dedos y las pesadas cadenas de Sigrunn desaparecieron- ¿entiendes lo que digo?, querida. Pero…- sonrió traviesa y maliciosa- …no es todo, quiero darte un regalito más.

- _"Vida" -_

Sigrunn abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír aquella palabra ¿Vida?, ¿qué era la vida?, ¿algún castigo mucho peor que ser prisionero?

-"¡Oh, no me mires así!- hizo un gesto con la mano y un dejo socarrón en su voz-No es tan malo. Si es algo complicada… ¡los primeros 85 años!- rió de pronto-pero bueno te acostumbraras, no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere.

"_No todos pueden tener lo que quieren"-pensó._

El fantasma trago saliva que no existía en una garganta que no existía tampoco, pero que la impresión en su rostro registraba como tal acto.

La sonrisa y buen ánimo falso que Hela había estado haciendo en todo ese tiempo desapareció.

Y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión más hostil. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras una capa de energía verdosa la envolvía. Toda ella se ilumino pero de sus manos la magia se formó con más intensidad. Y levantando los brazos conjuro una esfera mágica que disparó directo al fantasma.

Sigrunn soltó un gemido infernal, de espectro por primera vez desde que llego a Helheim, yéndose hacia atrás y hacia el suelo. Sintiendo una fuerza brutal que la jalaba desde el interior. Y se sintió desvanecer

-"¡Qué no se diga que Hela, diosa de los muertos, no puede ser generosa! –Rio a carcajadas, gustosa, complacida al ver como el espectro de su madrastra se iba- ¡Declara este acto a los dioses, Sigrunn!- se burló. -Nos veremos pronto.

Y todo volvió a ser como al principio de su existencia, oscuridad y vacío abismal.

TBC ...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios :33 <strong>

**¡Y un gran abrazo desde Costa Rica! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo. n.n/**

**Vamos con la continuación de esta historia. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo tanto aquí como en los grupos en Facebook. Significan mucho para mí, en serio. C': **

**Siempre esperando que sea de su agrado.**

**¡Al fic! xD **

* * *

><p><em>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<em>

_ Misión: #Sigyn._

**Capítulo 2.**

Escuchó voces en la lejanía, perdiéndose en el vacío hondo formando así, ecos por todos lados dentro de su cabeza. Sintió una débil luz golpear sus parpados, luz que en un instante se convirtió en una sensación molesta e incandescente sobre sí. Era algo de naturaleza desconocida, algo que, a pesar del miedo que le producía estar en presencia de esa luz clara no deseaba dejarla escapar. Debí verla, hacerle frente a la situación.

De un sólo tiro abrió los ojos y una bocanada de aire salió a su vez, haciéndola respingar antes lo ocurrido sin que pudiera frenarse. Conociendo así al el extraño ser que era la cegadora luz. Sus ojos se colorearon azules como el cielo de Midgard en verano, y tratando de cerrarlos al no soportar la claridad movió un par de extremidades que no sabía que le pertenecían, pero que le sirvieron para cubrirse de su enemiga. Apenas un poco.

-"¡Sigyn!- oyó fuertemente a una voz a su lado. Un sonido que la descoloco de inmediato, asustándola -¡Sigyn ha despertado!- volvieron a gritar con furia, no comprendía que sucedía ni donde estaba ¿Por qué la atacaba ese enemigo de silueta turbia, toqueteándola y golpeando sus oídos con esos sonidos tan fuertes, hirientes? Todo daba vueltas y todas las sensaciones se amontonaban unas sobre otras, mezclándose, mareándola.

La empujó con fuerza hacia una zona blanda y pronto sonaron más golpes sobre una superficie dura y luego un terrible azote.

Sólo que esta vez, todo fue menos dolorosos, el volumen de los ruidos bajo más y más hasta llegar al silencio absoluto. La luz, que antes parecía lastimarla sin piedad también disminuyo, convirtiéndose solo en una pequeña esfera luminosa muy alta, dispersándose equitativamente en un espacio amplio.

Permaneció quita, en la misma posición. Permitiendo a ese nuevo intruso airoso de su cuerpo entrar y salir cada vez más normal. Recordó aquellas largas extremidades y decidió moverlas. Primero movió los dedos, explorando la superficie más suave ahora con cada movimiento y por último terminó levantando los brazos, conociéndolos mejor. Fascinada tal vez.

De súbito la puerta se abrió, acompañada de nuevas voces y numerosos pasos unos tras otros más a prisa. Pero no se movió ni un poco, sólo bajó sus brazos y se limitó a seguir mirando el techo y la esferilla.

– ¡Sigyn, hija mía!-una voz fina y dulce. La nueva figura se aferró a ella por el cuerpo y luego tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, justo eran como las suyas. Desvió sus ojos azules hacia el desconocido: De formas hermosas, de largos cabellos y ojos claros y húmedos, con una mueca en la cara que era lo que lo hacía verse bello. Sin duda, la primer creatura que había visto desde que despertó. Esperaba ser similar a ese ser que acababa de conocer.- Sigyn…- susurró y luego apartó su rostro, girándose un poco hacia las demás figuras a sus espaldas. Todas eran parecidas.- ¡Los dioses han oído nuestras plegarias! ¡Alabados sean!

-¡Alabados sean!- corearon en seguida los demás. En sus voces había un tono de euforia, de alegría.

-¡Di algo Sigyn, di alguna cosa a tu madre!- rogó esta. Acariciando sus cabellos. Descubrió con ese gesto que tenía rasgos iguales a ellos. Debía parecerse a ellos. Ser de esa misma especie y no estaba mal.

"_Madre"_ era el nombre de ese ser de rostro afable a pesar de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Madre…- exclamaron a distancia-…Tal vez deberíamos dejar descansar a Sigyn un poco más. Mañana estará más consiente y recuperada.-

-Pero…- cuestionó _Madre_ y una nueva persona se asomó por encima de su hombro, tomándola de este.

-Vamos, debemos descansar también...-logró apartar a _Madre_ de su lado y luego pareció dirigirse a ella- Que descanses, Sigyn.

La esfera en lo alto se apagó y la única vía por donde entraba la luz se cerró. Volviendo el silencio y la oscuridad.

Sigyn, ese debía ser su nombre, así se dirigieron a ella: Sigyn.

La claridad que había muerto renació en tonos naranjas y violetas a lo lejos. Y un rayo de esos colores apuñaló el cristal de su ventana esquivando las cortinas y cayendo sobre el rostro de Sigyn.

Pero en esta ocasión todo fue diferente, más tranquilo, más suave al tacto y hasta hermoso. Revelando que se trataba solamente de una muchacha.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron al contacto de las conocidas sensaciones. Con más control de sí misma. Se levantó de la cama, quedando sentada y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era el mismo lugar que horas atrás se le reveló bruscamente.

Miró frente a ella y descubrió a una persona. Rápidamente y ahogando un sonidito se escondió entre las sabanas. Volvió a asomarle y la figura también lo hizo. Entre extrañada y curiosa se acercó gateando hasta el borde de la cama. Mirando fijamente a quién también la miraba. Recordó a sus brazos y no dudo en levantarlos. Aquel ser la imitaba. Todos los movimientos que hacía los copiaba. Y por fin lo entendió, era ella misma.

No se equivocó la noche anterior. Era de formas suaves y rostro joven y bello. Caían sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda largos y alborotados cabellos rojizos, como el amanecer fuera de su cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- susurro inconscientemente. Llevo sus manos hacía su boca cubriéndola ¿ese sonido melodioso había salido de su interior? Se mantuvo así unos momentos y cuando al fin se decidió descubrió de nuevo sus labios, articulando un -"Aaaaah"- largo.

Lo que identifico como una salida y entrada cerrada, se abrió. Sobresaltándola.

Volvió hacía el cabecero de la cama, ocultándose hasta medio rostro con las sabanas.

-Buenos días, Sigyn- saludo una joven, muy parecida a ella, con una bandeja entre las manos.- Te traje el desayuno.

Sigyn miro la bandeja, luego a la chica y de nuevo hacía la bandeja.

-Nos alegramos tanto de que despertarás ¡Oh hermana!- la muchacha dejo lo que traía sobre la mesita de noche de Sigyn-todos moríamos de angustia al ver que no que no despertabas, pero no perdimos la esperanza. Los dioses nos han bendecido, hermana.

-¿Qué…qué sucedió?- pregunto Sigyn confundida para luego apretar las sabanas y subirlas más. Aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar esa voz suya.

-Es algo temprano para aclarar tus dudas- contesto la chica, tomando algunos trastos que traía servidos y ofreciéndoselos a Sigyn- desayuna un poco primero, hermana. Luego tendremos tiempo para eso.

Sigyn dudó, pero finalmente tomo el tazón entre sus manos

- Lo importante es que has despertado y hemos enviado las buenas nuevas a Theoric, él vendrá pronto a verte. -

-¿Theoric? -

Su hermana, que en todo el momento desde que había entrado a su habitación mantenía una sonrisa amable y feliz, pronto pareció preocupada. Mirándola con genuina angustia.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a madre. Necesitas la revisión de un sanador- se puso de pie y la chica la siguió con la vista-con urgencia. Tal vez es más grave de lo que creí aquí.

Dicho esto, salió de nuevo. Dejando a Sigyn sola y más confundida que antes.

_¿Algo más…grave? _

Qué era más grave que sentirse perdida y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde se encontraba, ni de qué había pasado antes de que despertara. Apenas si sabía que su nombre era Sigyn.

Observo hacia la taza que tenía entre las manos, observando su reflejo en la espesura de aquel semi- líquido blancuzco y de delicioso aroma.

Espera pronto obtener respuestas. Acomodar las piezas en su atolondrada mente.

Se sentía lejana a todo aquello.

No sabía la razón, pero la descubriría.

TBC ...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les pareció este segundo capítulo? ¿Va tomando sentido? <strong>

**Espero que no les haya resultado tedioso, pero así tenía que ser. **

**Si se preguntan dónde carajos esta Loki… ¡No desesperen! xD Recuerden que todo esto se basa en Sigyn ella es la misión de nuestros co-protagonistas y me parece que es importante conocer su naturaleza y la personalidad que quiero darle para que queden bien justificados sus actos en el futuro de esta historia.**

**Ya pronto tendremos a nuestro sexy espía asgardiano por aquí :3 **

**Bueno, no olviden dejarme su opinión. Es importante para mí. C: **

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Costa Rica! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola Loki's Army :D**

**Siento la ausencia y haber tardado más de lo que tenía planeado. Tenía problemas con mi estúpido ordenador, pero ya medio lo solucioné. Y solo por eso ¡Este capitulo es más largo que los anteriores! wuuuuhh :33 **

**¡Así que preparence un cafecito bien rico y arropense bien en esta noche fría de diciembre y disfruten!  
><strong>

**¡Al fic! xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia<p>

Misión: # Sigyn.

**Capitulo 3.**

Aquel día a finales de invierno, Sigyn había salido temprano de su casa. Bastante abrigada y con cesto en mano se dirigía hacia el pueblo. Vivian en una zona muy rural al norte de Vanaheim, por lo que el camino a pie hasta el pueblo más cercano podía ser cansado y hasta peligroso. Cuestión que poco importaba para ella, que se escabullía por la puerta trasera de la cocina –la mayor parte del tiempo estaba abierta, dando paso al hermoso jardín - y huía a buscar lo que necesitara.

Siempre con una deslumbrante sonrisa amable, saludaba a quienes se topara en el camino. Con un cortés y sincero "Buenos días" por donde pasara y un saludo recibía de bienvenida. Cualquiera diría que era la muchacha más feliz de todo Vanaheim, tal vez de todo Yggdrasil. Llena de entusiasmo, jubilo y despreocupación de envidiar. Amante de la vida.

-¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana, muchachas?- pregunto radiante a un par de jóvenes castañas que atendían el puesto de frutas.

-Muy bien- respondieron al unísono- ¿llevara cerezas hoy, lady Sigyn? - quiso saber una- ¿o tal vez arándanos?

-¿Qué tal estas manzanas verdes?- pregunto la otra, ofreciéndole una- recién traídas de Midgard. Deliciosas.

-Llevare algunas de esas frutas midgardianas- contesto, tomándola y mostrando el canasto para que se lo llenaran. Miro la manzana, curiosa- Siempre he querido conocer ese reino. Parecen muy interesantes. Solo miren esto…verde- rió con aquella melodía que era su risa- ¡Mi color favorito!

-Tal vez, Sir Theoric pueda llevarla alguna vez, cuanto se casen.

-Él es todo un caballero, apuesto, amable y valiente. Seguro podrá hacerlo.

Ambas chicas suspiraron y de nuevo Sigyn se mostró risueña.

-Tal vez…- solo dijo, pagando en oro lo que recién compraba. – nos vemos luego, muchachas.

-Hasta Pronto Señora Sigyn.

Avanzo un poco más, al lugar donde tenía en mente llegar, una vez que salio de casa.

-"¡Buenos días, Mr,Dedboot!- casi canto al llegar al puesto de flores y hierbas, donde acostumbraba a comprar.

-¡Buenos días, lady Sigyn!- respondió el viejo con igual alegría. Ella iluminaba y contagiaba a todo el mundo de su propia felicidad al instante. –Me alegra verla tan temprano. ¿Así que por eso el sol nos calienta esta mañana?-

Sigyn rió dulcemente, como solo ella sabia hacerlo, divertida del halago.

-Es usted tan amable como siempre, Mr. Dedboot- inclino la cabeza tímidamente para luego agregar- pero aquí entre nosotros…-sonrió picara- Theoric dice que Sól podría estar celosa de mi, porque irradio luz por donde camino y que ni siquiera con Arvak y Alsvid por delante puede alcanzarme. No vaya a escucharlo a usted también decir tales cosas y se ponga más celosa todavía.

Ambos rieron de nuevo.

-Oh mi niña- dijo él- en realidad, el joven Theoric es afortunado al tenerla a su lado. Pero dígame, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo?

-Sí, y ahora que lo menciona… en realidad, es Theoric la razón por la que he venido. Como ya saben todos, hace más de tres meses partió hacia Asgard y en menos de una semana regresará. Mi madre piensa en organizar una fiesta en su honor por su regresó…Hace unos días vi a una de las sirvientas llevando unas flores púrpuras muy hermosas, que jamás había visto antes. Me dijo que las compro de aquí, de su tienda. Quisiera usarlas como parte de la decoración para la fiesta. Sé que mi madre no esta de acuerdo con que haga esta clase de trabajos, pero se trata de Theoric. Es muy importante para mí. 500…Púrpuras…no muy grandes- Hizo gesto con los dedos y luego cruzo sus manos sobre el pecho en señal de suplica- ¿Podría conseguir más de esas para mi, por favor?

-No lo sé…- contesto el vendedor indispuesto- Son muy difíciles de conseguir. Se encuentran en un bosque casi al otro lado de la cuidad. Importadas.

-Por favor, Mr. Dedboot…-rogó- le pagare el doble, ¿si?

Puso esa carilla que nadie podía resistir, siempre dulce y afable, muy persuasiva.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por usted…por los dos, porque me llena de gusto verlos felices.

-¡Gracias!- sonrío más ampliamente dando saltitos de emoción- muchas gracias.

-Es un placer servirla, Lady Sigyn- devolvió sonriente.

Sigyn se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y acordando regresar dos días después por el encargo. Antes de marcharse, también compró unas telas de carmín y se marcho de vuelta a casa.

Casi llegando a casa, se detuvo cerca del río para descansar.

Había bromeado con Mr. Dedboot por el buen día, pero lo cierto es que la diosa Sól debía estar muy de buenas para regalarles esa mañana tan bella y clara.

Se sentó al borde del río, en el césped, a comer alguna manzana verde que traía en su canasto, disfrutando de ambiente tranquilo.

-¿Así que vienes de Midgard, eh amiga?- le hablo al fruto antes de probarlo- Debe ser hermoso ¿no? Al menos así luce en los libros. Hermoso, igual que Alfheim, igual que Asgard…tal vez igual que Jotunheim…todos deben ser reinos increíbles.

Pero toda la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba en aquel instante, se esfumó cuando algo chocó contra un árbol cercano a donde ella estaba descansando. Al principio se sorprendió pero no tardo mucho en ponerse de pie e ir a investigar. Temiendo tal vez, que se tratara de algún animal herido.

-¡Por los dioses!- se alarmo al verlo. Era un hombre, lo supuso por las botas negras que llevaba puestas, y… ¿había caído del cielo?- se acerco más, aunque le quedaba muy alto y apenas podía verlo. De pronto lo escuchó gemir. –Tranquilo, tranquilo- se apresuró a decir. Te ayudare a bajar.

Busco en el suelo, algo para ayudarse a trepar el árbol y levantó la vista al sentir una enorme silueta cubriéndola. Y lo que hallo fue más grande que un animal, incluso más grande que un oso.

Contuvo el aliento un instante, jamás había visto una creatura de esas en sus tierras. Había leído en libros historias sobre ellos pero nunca los creyó reales.

-Gi…gigantes…- apenas alcanzo a decir. Oyó de nuevo un ruido a su lado. Tal vez el hombre aun se quejaba de dolor. No lo sabía.

Pálida del susto ni se movió al ver al monstruo acercarse a ella. El ser gigantesco parecía de piedra verde-azulada y empuñando una enorme hacha ¿para que la quería?, si con solo ponerle un dedo del pie encima podría matarla. Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió verdaderamente de frente, trago grueso, esperando el fin.

Nada ocurrió.

Todo el aire que había contenido en ese momento fue liberado con asombro al ver al hombre lanzarse con espada en mano hacia el gigante, atravesándolo de un solo movimiento justo en la garganta. Increíblemente ágil. Aun sin moverse y completamente perpleja, Sigyn vio al gigante tambalearse. Si bien no la mataría de un pison, la aplastaría al caerle encima, eso era seguro.

Y al verlo caer lentamente, fue empujada por el hombre, tan fuerte que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver a abrir los ojos para ver a su supuesto salvador.

Del empujón para evitar que el monstruo la aplastara, la hizo barrer el césped y el agua del río y estrellarse contra las piedras, abriéndose la cabeza gravemente.

Cayendo junto ella, el tipo no tardó en reaccionar, levantándose y al verla inconciente tomándola entre sus brazos.

Palmeo su rostro suavemente para hacerla despertar pero no dio resultado. Sangraba mucho de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la sangre se mezclaba con sus-ya de por si – rizos pelirrojos y el agua.

El hombre la observo por unos momentos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. No había sido su intención lastimarla. Aparto algunos de sus cabellos rojizos de su sucio rostro para verla mejor, pareciéndole solo una niña, una muchacha muy hermosa y sintiéndose el doble de culpable por lo sucedido. Poso su mano en el cuello de ella, ¡aun vivía! Y él suspiro aliviado. Pronto sintió una curva en el cuello de la chica, notando al fin que traía en el una cadena con un dije rosa en él. La sujetó entre sus dedos, examinándola.

Como sujeto experto, sabía de donde provenían esas joyas.

-Te llevare a casa...

La noticia consterno a todos. Su familia se sumió en llanto y desesperación: La muchacha estaba grave y no viviría hasta el amanecer. Nadie sabía cómo, ni por qué ocurrió la tragedia.

Un joven campesino desconocido la llevo hasta su casa, acostada en una carreta, alegando a verla encontrado flotando a la orilla del río y luego desapareció.

La llevaron a su habitación, aseada, y un sanador Vanir cosió la abertura de su cabeza pero más, no se podía hacer para salvarla. Fue un golpe mortal.

Sigyn murió en la madrugada, creyeron todos. No tenía pulso y estaba fría y pálida.

Su hermana menor se quedo junto a ella un poco más, en una silla a la diestra e su cama, por unos minutos más.

-Adiós hermana…- susurro al levantarse, besándole la frente y al darse vuelta algo extraordinario sucedió: La oyó ahogar un gemido doloroso.

-¡Sigyn!- grito asombrada- ¡Sigyn a despertado!- grito de nuevo con alegría. Tocándola para comprobar que no era un sueño. Recostándola en la cama al verla moverse desorientada. Corriendo fuera de la habitación a avisarle a los demás.

Si bien, Sigyn no murió, algo en ella desapareció ese día: Todo su brillo se extinguió.

Pocas veces se le miraba sonreír después de eso, parecía lejana, ausente, casi otra persona. Decían que fue a causa del golpe que había perdido la memoria, pero su familia insistía en que no importaba nada de eso, estaría bien. Volvería a ser la misma chica risueña de siempre solo necesitaba una pequeña motivación.

Teórico.

Ella amaba a ese caballero asgardiano desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron y él a ella. No habían dos almas más afines en todo Yggdrasil como ellos dos, tal que iban a casarse pronto. Él la haría recordar de nuevo.

-Te ves preciosa, hermanita- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus vagas cavilaciones al verla con un vestido tonalidad verde claro, largo y de seda. Su cabello rojizo suelto y bien peinado.

-Gracias, Sofh- respondió Sigyn con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Tú también.

-Bueno, dicen que fue Freyja la que copio mi estilo…- bromeo coquetamente.

Sigyn trato de reír pero no lo consiguió, algo más la tenía preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono Sofh al notar su semblante por medio de su reflejo en el espejo.

-Nada, no es…-Sigyn volteo hacia su hermana, bajando la cabeza- es solo que… ¿Y si no logro recordar a ese Theoric del que tanto hablando ustedes? Y si no funciona…

-Oh, Sigyn- su hermana mayor la alcanzo, poniéndose a su altura y tomándole las manos.- Todo saldrá bien hermana, no importa si consigues recordarlo, estoy segura que él hará todo lo posible y hasta más, por ayudarte a hacerlo.- pero ni siquiera eso pudo convencer a la pelirroja-… Y si no…- sonrío Sofh- siempre puedes enamorarte por segunda vez de él. Como una prueba de amor verdadero, supongo.

-De acuerdo- se esforzó lo más que pudo para tranquilizar a su hermana- Haré lo posible.

-Eso está bien.- le acaricio la mejilla- ahora, vamos abajo. No tardan en llegar los invitados y tu Theoric.

Llegaron al amplio jardín. Era de noche, por lo que todo estaba iluminado de tonos dorados y alegres. Muchas personas, posiblemente de todas partes, fueron invitados para la gran bienvenida al soldado, y más importante, el compromiso oficial de ambos jóvenes.

La Sigyn de antes habría estado emocionada, corriendo de aquí a allá saludando a todo el mundo y curioseando por todas partes que todo estuvieran bien, la Sigyn de antes estaría más que ansiosa de ver a su prometido con el que había compartido su primer beso la noche anterior a la que él se fue. Pero la Sigyn de ahora no sentía nada de eso. Sólo estaba de pie, frente a los invitados, saludando automáticamente a cada uno de ellos, sin empatía, sin gracia alguna. Observando a su alrededor, descubriendo cosas que jamás había visto, como solía hacer desde que despertó de su accidente en el río. Era completamente diferente. Por alguna razón, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Nada de aquello era suyo.

Y entonces lo vio.

Theoric se fue soldado y regreso comandante. Era justo como lo describían: Atractivo, alto y a pesar de su porte serio, muy amable. El sueño de toda mujer. Sonreía sinceramente, abrazando a todos.

Se abrió paso entre la gente que lo recibió, dejando su caballo atrás, hasta encontrarse con Sigyn y su familia.

Saludó a la señora de la casa, y las hijas de ella también, respetuosa y afectuosamente. Y luego sus ojos azules se encontraron con Sigyn. Su Sigyn.

Se quedo sin habla y sin moverse por un segundo. Observándola como si fuera la primera vez. Y no solo por la ausencia de tres meses sino por la noticia que recibió de su accidente.

Ella lo miró casi de la misma forma, solo que con un dejo de recelo.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre ella y tomándola por la espalda la abrazo fuertemente como para evitar que huyera de él, que tratará de abandonarlo de nuevo. La chica se quedo quita, sin responder pero tampoco sin señales de escapar.

No sería lo que él esperaba, sin embargo continúo así, estrechándola, acariciando su cabello.

Todos se conmovieron ante la escena.

-Sigyn, amada mía…- soltó de pronto entre feliz y al borde de las lágrimas. Ella era capaz de hacer eso con él. Sólo ella.- Creí que te perdería, perdóname. Jamás volveré a abandonarte.

Se aparto sólo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, azules como los suyos. No le interesaba que todos los vieran. No existía nada más que ella. Fugazmente, en la mirada de Sigyn algo le pareció desconocido, extraño, algo que desapareció al momento. La amaba, era ella y nadie más- se dijo-.

-Sigyn, cásate conmigo- dijo al fin-… cásate conmigo y jamás nada volverá a lastimarte.-

La gente los miraba expectante, en un inmenso silencio que comenzó a aturdirla. El calor que provenía del abrazo la comenzaba a asfixiar y la mirada anhelante de Theoric la hizo sufrir vértigo.

-Yo…yo…- trato de decir. Le faltó el aire en aquel momento y todo se tornó insoportable. Respiró aceleradamente y por fortuna para ella, tuvo un repentino desmayó.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió en sí estaba acostada en su cama. Aún se oían murmullos y otros ruidos a lo lejos, lo que significaba que, a pesar de su recaída, la fiesta continuaba, puede que menos alegre que en el comienzo. Tal vez su familia estaba en el salón principal esperando a algún sanador o tal vez ya se habían asegurado de que estaba bien y solo la dejaron descansar.<p>

La gente debía creer que ese desmayo rea producto de la impresión de ver a su prometido y las dulces palabras que él le dijo, pero lo cierto es que todas aquellas sensaciones, mareos y desmayo le ocurrían desde días atrás, después de despertar de la muerte. No quería preocupar a nadie por eso no lo mencionaba. Posiblemente quería convencerse de que eran estragos del accidente en el río, y no terminaba de hacerlo, cuando algo más dentro de su interior le decía que era un asunto mucho peor. Anormal.

-Vaya, ya era hora que despertaras, comenzaba a aburrirme aquí- Hablo una voz, saliendo de las sombras en su habitación. Sigyn palideció al oírla y aun más, al verla. Encogiéndose de miedo cuando la creatura se presento ante ella.

-¿Quién…quién eres tú…?- alcanzo a preguntar. Hasta las rodillas le temblaban. Parecía una mujer, pero con unas ropas muy extravagantes y cubierta de una siniestra luz verde.

-Soy Hela- respondió, con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante, al mismo tiempo que saludo cortésmente - diosa de los muertos, Reina de Helheim.

-¿Diosa de los…?- Sigyn ni termino de hablar Abrió los ojos con temor. De su rostro huyeron todos los colores- ¿acaso estoy muerta?-

-¿Qué?- Hela pareció levemente confundida, hasta que entiendo a que se refería la chica y rió- No, no, niña meneo su dedo índice en señal de negación. -Soy una reina, yo no hago esa clase de trabajos, los paquetes llegan a mí, no necesito buscarlos. Eso de que la muerte personificada en una creatura llega por ti, es solo un burdo disparate midgardiano.

-¿entonces…?

-Bueno- comenzó Hela, buscando asiento en una silla cercana- resulta, querida Sigyn, que cuando adquieres una propiedad que antes estaba en mal estado, debes cerciorarte que el trato que recibe sea el indicado. Una vez que eso se cumple, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con dicha propiedad. Venderla, alquilarla…mejorarla- termino con una sonrisa.

-No…no te entiendo, ¿propiedad? ¿Qué…?- todo había tomado un giro muy extraño, y lo más incomprensible de todo, es que Sigyn no huía de ahí espantada, como sería lo normal.

Hela suspiró.

-Sigo sin comprender por que mi padre se caso con una creatura tan estúpida. ¿En serio, Sigrunn? ¿Ni reencarnando tienes un cerebro que funcione?

-Yo…- La chica se sintió avergonzada. Como si sintiera aquello y sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras.

-Tú eres esa propiedad. Significa que me perteneces, pequeña bestia pelirroja. Moriste, y yo te devolví a la vida. Eres mía. ¿Comprendes ahora?

-¿Hablas del accidente en el río? ¿Tú me salvaste? Dijeron que fue un chico cam…

-No. Moriste hace mucho tiempo atrás, en otra vida. Yo te permití vivir de nuevo en ese joven y escuálido cuerpo de Vanir. La chica murió esa misma noche, así que aproveche la vacante y la llene contigo.- concluyo despreocupadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sigyn estaba boquiabierta. Sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Aquello era increíble. Debía ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla.

-No…no es cierto…yo… ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Hacerte una oferta- contesto sin más- tal vez te guste lo que tengo para ofrecerte…

Sigyn sintió que moría, pero esta vez del puro miedo al ver a la diosa ponerse de pie y cubrirla completamente con su sombra. Nada bueno podría ser. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá y no fuera mucho, la verdad es que todo lo que sucedio el día del accidente lo agregue de último momento, no tenía intención de detallarlo ahora, ni tan pronto, pero en vista que tarde en publicar decidí ponerlo. Si creen que esto es un enredo...esperen más xDD Este es sólo el comienzo. <strong>

**Ahora si, les avisó que tengo una gran lista de libros que leer y películas pendientes que ver en el cine y no me las puedo perder por nada del mundo *cofcofElHobbit3cofcof* *cofcofThranduilEsSúperSexycofcof* HAIL SMAUG! HAIL SMAUG! xD y un montón de aburridas y odiosas festividades "navideñas" que detesto pero que estoy obligada a asistir -_- y por eso, tal vez si tarde un poco más en publicar la continuación. **

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo . n.n **

**¡Y Pura vida desde Costa Rica! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores :3**

** He vuelto con la continuación de esta historia loca. **

**No hay mucho que decir, sólo que espero que sea de su agrado, como yo estoy agradecida con ustedes y sus comentarios aquí y en Facebook. ¡Los adoro! :*  
><strong>

**¡Vamos al fic! xD**

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo. 4**

-¡NO!- gritó Sigyn alarmada cuando Hela acortó su distancia. Poniéndose finalmente de pie y encarándola -¡Aléjate de mí! Nada de lo que dices es cierto…no puede ser cierto- susurró desconcertada.

-Es absolutamente cierto y será mejor que guardes silencio ahora y prestes clara atención a lo que voy a ordenarte, lo haremos por las buenas o…lo haremos por las malas

La reina extendió su brazo y de la palma de su mano broto energía. Formando en el vacío lo que parecía un agujero negro y del mismo, sonidos que simulaban gritos y sollozos abismales.

Sigyn, espantada, calló y tomo asiento en su cama de nuevo. No quería ni siquiera pensar qué sería de ella si hacía enfadar a la diosa.

-Excelente…-Hela sonrió. La vanir era una criatura manejable después de todo, y por mucho que pretendiera revelarse en momentos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-Preguntó Sigyn temerosa, bajando la vista.

-Buena pregunta- Dijo Hela al parase frente a ella- Veras, "Sigyn", es muy sencillo. Cuando te otorgue el favor de la reencarnación, te cedí ochenta y cinco años de vida midgardiana, los cuales me costaron la energía de unas 5 mil almas de Helheim. Necesito esa cantidad de almas para alimentar mi reino o éste colapsará. Fue un acto muy generoso de mi parte darte una segunda oportunidad para que resolvieras tus asuntos pendientes como tanto me rogaste, lo admito- mintió descaradamente. A fin de cuentas, era hija del mayor mentiroso de los nueve mundos-… pero el poder de mi reino se debilitó a consecuencia de esto. ¿Sabes que sucede si Helheim continúa en ese estado? Las vías que conducen a Hel a través de todo Yggdrasil se cierran y… ¡Catástrofe antinatural! La gente dejaría de morir y las tierras de todos los reinos se sobrepoblarían, causando escases de recursos, alimentos y espacio. Produciendo a su vez guerras interminables, posiblemente en todo Yggdrasil. Locura, caos y sobre todo, sufrimiento eterno. No es algo que me importe mucho, la verdad- se encogió de hombros- pero por desgracia si Helheim cae, yo también y no queremos eso, ¿cierto? – La reina le puso su mejor cara dura e inexpresiva. Sigyn asintió. Todo aquello sonaba horrible.- Es por eso que vine personalmente a buscarte. Querías vida, te la di. Ahora necesito almas, tú me las darás. Tómalo como una deuda a saldar.

-¿Qué…? No…-Sigyn estaba pálida y podía jurar que comenzó a sudar frío. Si la idea de un futuro infernal le causaba turbación, aquello que Hela le estaba pidiendo/ ordenando casi la mata de la impresión.- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!- dijo agitada- No puedes pedirme hacer eso…yo…no mataría personas.- termino en voz baja para sí misma. – No sería capaz.

-No tienes opción.- insistió la reina- Ninguna de las dos tienes.- Sigyn la miro a los ojos con miedo.- No podría darte ni un día más de vida ni aunque quisiera si no tengo almas para repetir el hechizo, ni tampoco puedo tener mi reino desolado por puro capricho tuyo– Trataba de persuadirla pero la chica no se decidía entre qué hacer. Esa era la Sigrunn que conocía: insegura, temerosa pero manejable. –Antes me haz jurado que tu regreso traería un propósito glorioso y hasta ahora no he visto nada de eso. ¿Debo pensar que me has engañado? ¿Qué acaso no deseas vivir y que no existe tal cosa que haz dicho? – La vanir se encogio de dolor al escucharla decir todo eso. No sabía si era verdad o mentira pero se le notaba en su rostro la duda y el temor.

Sigyn pensaba en la respuesta en silencio, confundida, llena de miedo. ¿Quería vivir? Claro que quería, a pesar de no saber quién era y de dónde provenía. A pesar de recién descubrir que aquella no era su vida ni su cuerpo, deseaba vivir más….deseaba saber más. En el fondo, creía saberlo pero necesitaba más tiempo para averiguarlo y Hela no les estaba dando más opción que aquella. Era egoísta el hecho de quitarles la vida a unos cuantos miles para subsistir pero presentía algo importante y bueno de todo aquello y no debía desaprovecharlo, aunque tuvieran que hacer un pequeño sacrificio. ¿Qué acaso Hela no le había dado una segunda oportunidad para eso precisamente?

-Yo…acepto- susurro, con la mirada baja y triste, derrotada, sin más remedio que aceptar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Los ojos verdes de Hela brillaron al escucharla. Le había costado tanto tiempo y habilidad convencerla que casi creía toda la misión fallada.

-¡Que acepto tu trato, Reina de Hel!- Pues si de verdad existía tal propósito y ese era su destino no lo perdería por segunda vez. Iba a descubrirlo. En un arrebato de valentía, Sigyn le extendió la mano para finalizar el acuerdo.- Recuperaré tus almas y a cambio alargaras con un hechizo más vida para mí.

-Eso me parece justo, lady Sigyn. –sonrió gustosa Hela, con cierto brillo malicioso en su mirada. Toda había resultado. Pronto su misión con Sigyn daría frutos.

La reina estrecho su mano y al hacerlo la energía que solía expulsar de éstas para hacer magia se prendió de la mano de Sigyn, quien dio un respingo de la sorpresa al sentir el cosquilleo de la magia de Hela entre sus dedos. Para luego soltar un grito de dolor, cerró los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos nuevamente lo que vio la hizo espantarse y gritar aún más fuerte. Observo con horror cómo de sus dedos y brazo su carne se desprendía, dejándolo en huesos.

-¿Qué…?- apenas logró pronunciar. Estaba en shock.

Lentamente y sintiendo el agonizante poder mortífero de Hela apoderarse de ella, miro a la diosa por última vez, quién riendo triunfal y ufanamente tomada de la mano ya huesuda de Sigyn se envolvía a sí misma en un espiral de fuego verdoso hasta desaparecer.

Sigyn cayó pesadamente de lado en medio de su destrozada y oscura habitación. Sosteniendo su brazo que volvió a ser normal por el hombro al no poder moverlo.

Se mantuvo así por un rato esperando a que alguna cosa sucediera. Pero no pasó nada, incluso parecía que todo seguía normal abajo en la fiesta y que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, se sentía cansada, realmente exhausta. Fue real todo. Trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, se vino abajo en un fuerte desmayo que la dejo inconsciente de inmediato.

* * *

><p>La vida era un suspiro. Terminaba casi tan rápido como empezaba. No permitía a nadie disfrutarla ni conocerla como era debido. Se complementaba de sufrimiento y de felicidad, ambos monstruos atados de la mano y luchando por predominar, arañando, golpeando, dando de sorpresa y el corto tiempo de dicha existencia era de ellos y la única forma de liberarse de ese castigo, la única salvación, llegaba con La Muerte.<p>

La Muerte se paseaba por todos los reinos, en la oscuridad y el frío, entre túneles mágicos y secretos que su inmenso poder y la experiencia le ofrecían. Con su mano huesuda tocaba la vida y la extinguía al instante, sin importarle que su némesis "vida" luchara por permanecer aun si no tenía ningún verdadero motivo para hacerlo. En cambio, La Muerte, disfrazada de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro, creía tener un propósito y buscaba la manera de descubrirlo.

Sigyn, bajo aquel seudónimo de "La Muerte", viajaba entre los mundos cumpliendo con su misión y buscando pistas de su turbio pasado, sin conseguir nada de este último. Poco importaba, tenía la eternidad para hallarlo por eso ya no se preocupaba.

Y precisamente eso, la eternidad, había tenido sobre ella el efecto contrario al que se cree cuando se desea y se imagina una vida inmortal. Con todos sus viajes y sus huellas por donde pasara, se le había distorsionado la noción del tiempo y ya no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que huyo de su casa en Vanaheim aquella noche que Hela apareció y le dio un giro a su destino. Y poco importaba, ya nada tenía valor para ella.

No era del todo su culpa. Con tanto poder que ahora poseía y tantos conocimientos que había adquirido, todo, la vida misma y la eternidad, se le antojaban aburridas y sin sentido. Era como una especie de maldición, o tal vez ironía, que al ser la encargada de quitar la vida careciera de una.

A veces se preguntaba de qué servía hacer todo aquello si había perdido su valor. Se lo preguntaba muy pocas veces, casi nunca, si era sincera consigo misma. Porque muy a su pesar, admitía que hacerlo le daba algunos privilegios y ventajas y de vez en cuando tesoros también.

No hace mucho, llego a su cabeza una idea. Y ya que las ansias de más poder, al igual que la codicia, crecían, se preguntó por las benditas almas que iban hacia el Valhalla y qué sucedería si robaba unas miles para ella. Si dicha pureza de las almas doradas de los dioses le otorgarían poderes y sus tierras. Sí así era, tal vez conseguiría el don del conocimiento o la clarividencia que falta le hacían para esclarecer su pasado y de paso la dominación de su reino. No sería fácil y eso la animaba, ya que lo predecible le aborrecía y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Tal vez funcionaría. Nada tenía que perder aunque sí, mucho que ganar si resultaba.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió rumbo a Asgard.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>:OOO Y camino a Asgard me despido. <strong>

**Me inspiré tremendo en esa última parte de La Muerte y su crisis existencial jajaja Escuchaba NEW PERSPECTIVE de Panic! At the Disco y eso salió xD Soy gran amante de este tema, haciendole competencia a Thanos :p **

**¡El sentido de la vida, muerte, eternidad! A veces quisiera ser un vampiro para ser inmortal y claro, para ligar con Adam también 7u7 jajaja **

**Por favooooor dejen un comentario, crítica o lo que sea, aunque sea chiquitico para saber si estan siguiendo esto o no ;-; *ojitos de perrito triste estilo Loki*  
><strong>

**¡FELICES FIESTAS! **

**Y un abrazo de oso desde aquí a dónde sea que esten n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola :D **

**¡2015 al fin! xD ¿Cómo pasaron el fin y comienzo de año? Espero que bien. **

**Mis más sinceros y buenos deseos para cada uno de ustedes desde donde sea que se encuentren n.n/**

**Volví con un capítulo más de esta historia, porque...¡que mejor comienzo de año, que leer un poco y desestresarse! ¿no? pues vamos camino a Asgard. :3 **

**Sólo quiero aclarar que nuestra querida Sigyn ahora usa el seudónimo de "La Muerte", pero en ocaciones varié y escribí "Sigyn", por si las confusiones. **

**Y no, no va a volver a volver a ser pelirroja (yo también la amo así, enserio TnT) al menos no por ahora. Es para hacer más pesada su actitud y su nueva- inpuesta- personalidad. **

**Sin más que decir.**

**¡Que lo disfruten! **

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

Misión: #Sigyn

**Capítulo 5. **

Llegó el atardecer. El cielo se bañaba de oro líquido, haciendo juego con las enormes y ostentosas torres del palacio dorado que se alzaban a la vista desde la lejanía y entre la bella y sana vegetación, iluminando los bordes de las inmensas cascadas que caían libres al vasto océano. Todo en conjunto invitaba con gusto a la visión más cercana al supuesto paraíso del Edén que soñaban los midgardianos.

Pero desde las colinas de los campos el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, acompañado de una brisa juguetona, como si se avecinara una tormenta envuelta en la noche, en la oscuridad y ésta se armara de valor para caer sobre aquella zona rica que tenía en frente.

Sigyn, quién era La Muerte, se detuvo a contemplar la mejor vista panorámica del reino dorado, Asgard, la que se le ofrecía en bandeja para su gusto y disfrute.

Suspiró hondamente cerrando sus ojos azul cielo, pero no de cansancio, sino de placer al sentir toda la energía vital que la rodeaba y la que tenía un poco más lejos, mas relativamente cerca. Todo sería suyo, todo aquello sería suyo en cuando lo tocara con su mano de muerte.

Ella estaba convencida que las almas benditas de los asgardianos podrían proporcionarle parte de sus dones y poderes únicos de esa raza, creía que si lograba consumir gran parte de ese reino lograría el absoluto control y poder.

Porque una vez que eres egoísta, y tomas vidas inocentes, riquezas y magia para tu propio beneficio, ansias tener más, incluso si mueres tratando de conseguirlos.

Sigyn, iba de largo vestido negro y verde tal cual punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, desgarrado de la falda y de las mangas para más comodidad al moverse entre los mundos; cabello rebelde y casi inconfundible entre sus ropas y su capa y en la frente una diadema de plata donde justo en el medio posee la piedrecilla rosa de su antigua cadena. (Robada, pues su dueña es ahora difunta y ella tomo su cuerpo.) Piel y labios pálidos, sus ojos maquillados de negro profundo que hacen contraste con sus ojos azules. Una creatura peculiar y el último ser que sus víctimas alcanzan a ver antes de morir, envuelta en su aura fría y siniestra.

Todo a causa de su misión, de la maldición a la que la condenó la mismísima Hela, reina de Helheim, algún tiempo atrás para el bien de Yggdrasil y para el suyo también.

Lo único inocente era su voz, con la cual cantaba ahora, acercándose a los límites de Asgard. Cantaba dulce y tranquilamente, como aquella voz dulce y seductora que las sirenas solían emplear en los marineros muy entrados en el océano en la época antigua midgardiana para atraerlos hacia sí y devorarlos en el acto. No era muy diferente a lo que ella hacía.

Entre los trozos de tela en su manga, se asomaba su brazo de muerte, que solo cuando lo requería se despellejaba y quedaba en los huesos hasta la punta de sus dedos. Bastaba con tocar un poco la superficie y todo perecería al momento. Cosa que a La Muerte no le gustaba, se perdía la diversión y el espectáculo que se podía obtener. Un poco de atención no le caía nada mal, además de la fama, claro.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó burlona al topar con la carretera, camino a un pueblillo. Miraba luces a lo lejos y algo de ruido poco normal para una noche en Asgard, aunque tampoco le extrañaba: Si algo caracterizaba a esos sucios asgardianos era su estilo alegre y fiestero, algo, en lo que hasta la realeza a veces consideraba hacer para celebrar sus bodas, triunfos o lo que les viniera en gana. – Nada mejor que un festival y un alboroto para llamar la atención en el palacio. – sonrió y cantando, agregó: -Dime guardián del Bifrost ¿sabes lo que planeo hacer aquí? ¿sabes acaso cuan cerca está la oscuridad eterna?, Dilo en voz alta guardián del puente, deja que La Muerte lo escuche entre los gritos infernales, ¿sabes guardián, lo que planeo hacer aquí?...- se rió mordaz, atrevida, recitando a la nada pero con su vista hacia atrás, mirando a lo lejos el destello de luz del puente Bifrost y el observatorio- No, no lo creo…- continuo su camino hacia el pueblo, moviéndose al son de una balada imaginaria mientras cantaba; segura de que Heimdall, el dios milenario y guardián del puente, el que todo lo ve y todo lo oye, no podría verla bajo su velo místico de ocultación. Ni siquiera presentirla.

Justo como lo dedujo, se trataba de una clase de festival o carnaval, iluminando las calles con vivos colores y luces flotantes, música y multitudes alegres paseándose de un lado al otro. Sigyn torció el gesto, recordando la última fiesta que había vivido antes de huir y desde luego, antes de matarlos a todos al salir en dirección al bosque. No le gustaban esa clase de celebraciones, la irritaban, pero no era cuestión de apresurarse y quemarlo todo hasta los cimientos. Primero quería jugar un rato.

Eso la hizo recordar que, aunque Heimdall no pudiera verla, los demás sí y su aspecto actual contrastaba mucho. Poco importaba pero nada la detenía a cambiar su apariencia y pasar por una asgardiana más entre la gente.

Y así lo hizo, cambiando rápidamente a una joven rubia y de vestimenta sencilla, de rostro inocente y ojos verdes.

- Bien, ahora…- camino despacio, viendo hacia todos lados. Algo fascinada, algo extrañada por lo que tenía a su alrededor-…a buscar un buen lugar para comenzar.

Dió varias vueltas, en momentos tropezando con las personas. Negando uno que otro ofrecimiento de degustación de esas comidas típicas de ese reino. Hasta que dio con un grupo más concentrado, formando un circulo. Como la forma que había adoptado era muy baja de estatura, se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver que ocurría. Los murmullos la atrajeron.

-¡Aquí, acérquense!- pedía a voces de forma alegre un muchacho menudo, de trajes extravagantes y sombrero alto, aunque se podía notar su cabello rojizo alborotado bajo él-¡Les contaré una historia!- sentado en suelo, abriendo sus brazos como una invitación a escucharlo- ¡vamos acérquense! No es una historia cualquiera, señores- mostro sus manos al público, encendiéndolas con colores rojos y azules.- es una historia con magia. – sonrió al fin.

Sigyn rodó los ojos cuando el tipo la miró directamente y sonrió. Como si unos simples trucos pudieran sorprenderla. Lo maldijo a lo bajo y dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-¡Alto!- pidió en voz alta el muchacho poniéndose de pie rápidamente y Sigyn se quedó quieta por un segundo, volteo su vista hacia él para confirmar si era a ella a quién se había dirigido. Y en efecto, así era- aún no ha escuchado ni el comienzo de mi relato ¿y ya desea marcharse, mi Lady?

Sigyn no contestó nada, tenía sus ojos fijos en él, con cierto dejo de desconfianza y recelo. Algunos de los espectadores la miraban con atención, como si esperaran que el tipo, posiblemente mago, fuera a hacer algún tipo de truco y quisiera usarla de víctima.

-No me impresionan los brujos de quinta y sus patéticos trucos mágicos. ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo mirando su ridículo espectáculo? – Lo ácido de sus palabras chocaban con lo dulce de su voz y más aún, con la delicadeza de su imagen.

-Oh, pero lo que yo tengo que decir no se trata de mí ni de lo que yo sea capaz de realizar…- continuó jugando con las luces ululantes que despedía de sus manos. Con las flamas creciendo de pronto. Sacándole una sonrisa a más de uno.

-Payaso…- Sigyn bufó ya malhumorada por la fanfarronería del sujeto. Ahora si, dispuesta a irse, dió unos cuantos pasos cuando de nuevo el mago pelirrojo habló, ya no con ella sino con el público.

-¡Esta es la historia de la novia de Vanaheim!- exclamó.

Sigyn, abrió mucho sus, ahora, ojos verdes. Turbada de momento que ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Como si aquel individuo pudiera saber de…ella.

-Hace un año, presencié una de las escenas más asombrosas de toda mi vida como viajero.- Empezó a contar el mago con emoción, formando de aquellas llamas de colores figuras en el aire. Sigyn siguió dándole la espalda pero escuchando atentamente. La gente la ignoraba ahora, prestando todo su atención al muchacho y su juego de luces. – iba por el bosque cerca de un pueblo llamado Towngard al noroeste de Vanaheim, un lugar pequeño pero hermoso al norte. Compraba algunas provisiones para seguir mi camino hasta que de pronto, luego de una cegadora luz amarillas… ¡lo vi!- gritó dramático. De la sorpresa algunos saltaron, para luego reír. Sigyn continuo inmóvil. –Era gigantesco, azul y gruñía furioso. –Describía con sumo detalle y creaba con su magia las figuras, recreando el cuento.- Paso por encima de mí, yo estaba pálido del miedo pero no retrocedí ni un poco. El monstruo de piedra avanzo torpemente rebatiéndose, como zafándose de algo. Entonces por su cuello apareció lo que parecía un hombre.- Sigyn volteó de un solo tiro, mirando directo hacia la figura, sólo por curiosidad. Ningún hombre corriente podría ser capaz de tal acto. Era un desconocido de cabello oscuro, alto y un tanto fornido, con una dura y varonil expresión en su rostro y en su frente traía una especie de diadema de pequeños pero filosos cuernos dorados. Claro, no podía ser tan exacto del verdadero aquella ilusión pero era creíble. A Sigyn le llamó la atención que la gente comenzara a murmurar, como si lo conocieran. Ella jamás había oído de él, ni lo había visto, no podía ser posible que unos simples asgardianos sí.- Al ver al hombre, no dude en seguirlo por su camino forzado entre el bosque. El gigante logro atrapar al sujeto, tomándolo del pie y lanzándolo lejos contra los árboles y luego corrió a buscarlo. Era tan rápido, que mi vieja mula no logro alcanzarlo para que pudiera presenciar la batalla del valiente hombre. Pero no desistí y seguí y al llegar, la tragedia había sucedido. No me importaba ya el gigante degollado en medio suelo, mis ojos se clavaron en una ancianita que sostenía entre sus brazos a una muchacha, la famosa novia de Vanaheim. –Ahora la sorpresa y la angustia reinaron en el lugar.- La viejita me pidió ayuda para transportarla a su casa y buscar un sanador para la novia de Vanaheim, quien moría- Sigyn, de pronto tembló. Fría y de semblante apagado pero sus ojos fijos en la película de colores- cuando me di vuelta para hacer campo en la carreta que jalaba mi mula, la vieja desapareció dejando a la chica a mi merced…

Sigyn volvió en sí, furiosa. No cabía ya duda de que aquella era su historia, los detalles eran iguales a los que "su hermana" le había contado al día siguiente de su despertar. Su historia. Bueno, la suya no, sino la de la pobre muchacha que le presto su cuerpo al morir. Apretó los puños con rabia. Nadie debía conocer eso, aquel idiota no tenía derecho de ir contando por ahí tal fatalidad. Y peor aún, podía ser posible que él supiera más, cosa, por ejemplo, como la tragedia de la fiesta en honor al comandante. Habían escuchado mucho. Se las iba a pagar. Todos se extinguirían.

Sus ojos destilaron odio y un cierto brillo azul que pasó a ser negro. Y mientras los demás escuchaban no sé qué de una espada mágica robada, ella cargo energía oscura de sus propias manos y en un parpadeo rabioso disparó contra el mago, carbonizándolo en segundos.

Las personas a su alrededor, mientras ella, de pie y con su rostro inexpresivo e inmisericorde miraba hacia los restos del pobre engendro, tardaron en reaccionar. Anonadados completamente.

-Bastardo...- escupió con asco y sus manos aún humeantes de energía.

Todo se quebró en gritos y sollozos de miedo puro cuando La Muerte, en todo el esplendor de su poder se elevó a pocos metros del suelo, cubierta en energía verde que la devolvió a su apariencia más común, al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en energía oscura y traía consigo lo que parecía una tormenta, el viento violento y la lluvia brutal arrasando con todo y todo lo que alcanzo.

Con esos patéticos asgardianos no hacían falta tantas molestias pero aun así se dio el lujo de descender y atacar a todos los que pudiera, sin importar género ni edad, con sus propias manos.

En movimientos rápidos, a una velocidad que ni el más escurridizo fue capaz de esquivar, fue golpeando y arañando con sus dedos huesudos de muerte a todo el que se le ponía en frente. Era una masacre para cualquier ser con un mínimo de sentimientos pero no para ella. Aquello solo era el comienzo. Un faro de luz para llamar la atención de los dioses del palacio.

Entre todo el bullicio y los que trataban de huir de su agarre, logró escuchar una campana, mirando como en lo alto de una torrecilla vibraba con desespero. Pidiendo ayuda a la guardia dorada, quizá. Busco con la vista al causante de dicha acción y no dudo en aproximarse.

El hombre jalaba y jalaba la cuerda para hacer sonar la campana, en señal de auxilio. En la oscuridad de la torre.

Y de pronto se quedó frio del susto.

-¿Necesitabas algo, querido?- preguntó burlona La Muerte, con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios morados. Tomo al hombre por la mandíbula y lo acabo al instante.

La Muerte salió de un salto por la ventanilla y tocando con su mano de muerte el suelo. Mató a todos los que le quedaban, incluyendo la tierra y la escasa vegetación que había por esas calles.

Avanzo a paso decidido entre cadáveres y la desolación. Topándose a pocos kilómetros con fuerzas aéreas que comenzaron a apuntarla con luces cegadores ¡como si un miserable ejecito de asgardianos y sus ridículas armas pudieran contra ella!

De varios disparos de energía derribo las naves, dejándolas atrás y fuera de su vista.

Cuestiones como esas solo la hacían reír y enfurecer más. De pronto no fue capaz de esperar más por los dioses dorados y de un suspiro, mientras aun caminaba, se desvaneció con si estuviera hecha de polvo para teletransportarse directo al palacio.

-Se acabaron los juegos.- sentenció.

**TBC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre agradeciendo sus comentarios. ¡Sigyn mala malota ahora y no me digan que no les gusta así! :3 Yo la amo. Andaba en otras mientras escribía, escuchando Florence + The machine, Muse, Death Cab for Cutie y algo de Panic! At the Disco que no puede faltar en mi mesa xDD <strong>

**PD:Amiga mía, Alejandra C. No era el pelirrojo quién tú creías :3 xD pero por ahí dejé algo más...Ya pronto saldrá, ya pronto :p **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta-Daaaaaa! / * O * /**

**Capítulo nuevo y en especial, mi favorito hasta el momento, no pude aguantarme las ganas y decidí publicarlo hoy mismo. **

**Muchas emociones xD **

**¡Al fic! :33  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 6.**

El palacio de los dioses era inmenso, tanto, que parecía una cuidad. Era justo como La Muerte lo intuyó algunas horas atrás, poderoso e imponente. Se alzaba en lo alto en fuertes muros de oro sólido, con maravillosos y perfectos símbolos tallados a lo largo de las columnas; se presumían al menos unos diez pasillos al frente que conducían hacia nuevas y más brillantes salas y habitaciones, eso sin contar con la segunda y, posiblemente, tercera planta. Y una iluminación ideal, fuese de noche o de día con candelabros y esferas de oro en lo alto de las paredes. Esculturas y flores de múltiples colores acompañaban el magnífico diseño.

La Muerte apareció detrás de un gran árbol en el centro de una habitación cálida, que a juzgar por el resto de las flores hermosas, enredaderas y algunos bancos para descansar, parecía más un jardín que un cuarto más. La luz entraba sin dificultad, puesto que no había techo ni vidrios que protegieran el lugar, los caminos en el piso eran de piedra, similar a la de los bancos esparcidos por todos lados. También había una fuente de agua clara y algunos parajillos de cantar tenue. Y claro, la puerta de roble en una esquina alejada.

Al asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie más ahí, La Muerte avanzo por el jardín quedando en frente del enorme árbol ¡y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó! .No era un árbol común: Era el mismísimo árbol de Idunn. Conocido por poseer las manzanas doradas de la juventud, que hacían de los dioses seres longevos y jóvenes por milenios.

La Muerte sabía que la guardiana del árbol ya no custodiaba aquel lugar, pues ahora trabaja al lado de otras dos diosas, Gea y Frigga, gobernando Asgard y se hacían llamar "Madre de todos". Hace algún tiempo, existió un rey, llamado Odín, "Padre de todos", pero había desaparecido y las tres diosas asgardianas tomaron su lugar en el trono hasta que volviera a aparecer.

Miraba al árbol con atención hasta que de este mismo cayó un fruto, una manzana dorada, rodando hasta sus pies.

-¿Así que proporcionas larga vida a los dioses?-La Muerte tomó la manzana, observándola de más cerca. Reluciente, grande y jugosa- ¿con qué propósito, manzana de Idun?-preguntó- Creen merecer ese don, ¿para qué? ¿Hacen algún bien a Yggdrasil? No. No eres más que un fruto encantada y te veneran por ese capricho tuyo de otorgarles milenarias vidas, pero yo soy de carne y hueso, yo soy un ser consciente–dijo duramente, estrujando la manzana hasta podrirla entre sus dedos- ¿crees que tu poder puede contra el mío? Yo le enseñaré a Madre de todos y a toda Asgard, como es que La Muerte acaba con su longevidad.

Tiró lo que restaba de la manzana y avanzo a paso decidido e irradiando su poder oscuro devoró sin pesar toda la vida que había en aquella habitación. Excepto el árbol, este ni con todo el poder de La Muerte y Hela juntos podía morir, pero eso ella no lo supo pues no vio hacia atrás sino que salió del cuarto y entró por el pasillo principal hacia donde creía se encontraba la mayor parte de la corte suprema.

Antes de cualquier ataque, creyó conveniente cambiar su apariencia. Sospechaba que toda la guardia, sino el ejército, andaban tras su pista después del evento en el festival Ella no habría querido ser tan cruel pero la rabia se apoderó de sí misma y no tuvo más alternativa que aniquilar a toda esa gente y como bonus, atraer la atención del palacio.

Se camufló nuevamente bajo piel asgardiana, vistiendo de gris para parecer una sirvienta y camino fingiendo temor por los pasillos, en busca de alguien o del salón del trono. Sonaban campanas de alerta y desde un ventanal pudo ver como una luz dorada parecía rodear el castillo, como protegiéndolo de enemigos, pero ella ya estaba adentro, paseándose por ahí. Era el silencio absoluto lo que la hizo sospechar bastante, ni una sola alma, hasta que aparecieron en el pasillo algunos soldados con espada y escudo en mano marchando apresuradamente. 1, 2,3, 1, 2,3…Uno de ellos, rozó contra ella. Disculpándose apenas y continuando su marcha.

Sigyn, tomó la forma de aquel soldado, considerándolo mejor disfraz y siguió por donde los había visto aparecer.

Y allí estaba la corte asgardiana reunida en el inmenso salón.

-¡¿Así que es Hela, diosa de Helheim, la causante de esto?!- preguntó a gritos, furioso un supuesto dios de cabello rubio y largo.

La gente, posiblemente las familias de más clase y de los lugares más cercanos al palacio, se encontraban ahí, llenando los asientos desde todos largas plataformas a cada lado del salón. Gimiendo de angustia al oír las palabras de aquel sujeto.

-No podemos asegurar nada.- contestó una mujer alta, la que se sentaba justo en medio de otras dos, en el trono: Frigga. –Heimdall no ha percibido nada fuera de su lugar. Insinuar que alguien o algo amenaza a nuestro mundo está de más.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- preguntó temerosa una joven diosa-¿quedarnos aquí y no hacer nada?

-Las naves de seguridad inspeccionaron ayer donde había sonado una campana de auxilio y luego explotaron en el aire ¿qué dice de eso, Madre de todos? Yo misma fui testigo de eso cuando en mis ojos apareció. Nadie sabe mejor que yo, que la fuerza de mis vigilantes es insuperable. Estamos a merced de algo muy peligroso- dijo al fin Syn, diosa de la vigilancia y la verdad.- tiene un velo místico de ocultación, ninguno puede verlo, ni siquiera el gran Heimdall

-Syn tiene razón, Madre de todos- exclamo Baldr el bravo- Tomemos medida ahora mismo. Sea lo que sea esta cosa, tiene el poder de consumirlo todo. Ni el más fuerte de nuestros guerreros podrá con ello.

-¡No hay manera de salvar a los que son tocados por este monstruo!- revelo al fin Eir diosa de la sanación- pudre desde las entrañas a sus víctimas hasta quitarles el último aliento de vida. No hay manera de detenerlo. Las hijas Eir fueron hasta aquel miserable pueblo hace unas horas a auxiliar a los sobrevivientes pero no había ser vivo. El suelo y las plantas, todo pereció –

El bullicio se propago por toda la sala. Entre miedo y temor. Tantas sospechas sobre lo que podía andar rondando afuera del palacio, cuando ese monstruo, como lo llamaron, estaba ahí entre ellos, bajo la forma de una noble asgardiana, perdida entre la gente.

-¡Lady Sif y los tres guerreros marcharon a poner el orden en las regiones más aglomeradas de Alfheim, no podemos depender de ellos!

-¡Sabíamos desde un principio que sin Odín al mando todos nos desplomaríamos bajo estas paredes!- gritaron unos.

-¿Qué hay del nuevo portador de Mjolnir? ¡Llego a nosotros el rumor de que alguien se atrevió a levantarlo de su puesto en la luna midgadiana! ¡Donde está el nuevo Thor!- pidieron con furia y rebeldía otros.

-¡Marchemos a Helheim y destruyamos ese reino!- sugirieron algunos con espadas en alto.

-¡Ragnarok se acerca de nuevo! Moriremos bajo los fuegos de Surtur-lloraron las damas y los niños presentes.

Era tanto el escándalo que Madre de todos pensaron que se iniciaría una guerra ahí mismo.

-¡Silencio!- pidió Gea, poniéndose de pie desde su asiento en el trono. Todos aguardaron expectantes- ¡No ocurrirá nada de lo que sus lenguas atolondradas dicen ante nosotras!

-Hallaremos una solución solo necesitamos un poco más e paciencia. No habrá guerras contra Hel, ni Ragnarok- siguió Idunn- Es cierto que Thor ya no es digno, y Mjolnir desapareció de la luna midgardiana con su nuevo portador. No tenemos a los guerreros más fuertes a nuestro lado, pero tenemos nuestras alianzas con reinos vecinos, como Vanaheim y parte de Nornheim, además tenemos a nuestro cargo al joven príncipe. Él está lo suficientemente capacitado para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza. Lo enviaremos a buscar a este ser.

-Madre de todos- casi se rió un vejo dios al oír esto último- espero que no esté pensando en mandar a ese muchacho como si esto fuera una de sus lindas aventuras-

-Eso es cierto- protestaron algunos más- ¡Es sólo un muchacho! Además que nadie debería fiarse de él.-

-¡No queremos estar expuestos a esa cosa mientras Loki "se hace cargo"!- Siguió Amora, la encantadora. De brazos cruzados y con cierta expresión desdeñosa en el rostro –NO es de confianza, por más que ustedes quieran demostrar lo contrario. Yo podría tratar de detectar donde se esconde esa fuerza si tan solo me lo autorizaran.

-¡A callar todos!- ordenó Frigga- Loki sólo nos guiara hacia esa fuente de energía oscura asesina. Sus talentos místicos lo convierten en el más apto para esto, Amora. Estará bajo nuestra vigilancia, como siempre. Pedimos su presencia, por lo que no tardará en llegar. Estaremos bajo el campo de energía que protege al palacio y, estaremos seguros…

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Podía decirse que la mayoría estaban asustados y molestos por la decisión de Madre de todos de poner a cargo a aquel pillo de elocuencia y malicia innata. No le querían en Asgard, nadie confiaba en él y sus doble intensiones pero ciertamente el panorama no pintaba nada bien para nadie. Loki, con su extraña valentía y su sospechoso modo heroico era con lo único que contaban, tal vez esas cualidades fueran a darle una mano ante aquella tenebrosa situación.

Ante la resignación, estuvo a punto de darse por terminada la reunión de los dioses, hasta que una risilla salió de la nada. Que indudablemente paralizó a todos.

-¿Están tan seguros de estar protegidos adentro del palacio? –Apareció la voz en dirección de una joven desconocida, rubia y de rostro inocente-… ¿están seguros de estarlo aquí en este cuarto?-

Sigyn salió de su "escondite" en una esquina y se paseó sin pudor alguno por la sala. Y había escuchado lo suficiente de toda aquella discusión. Sabía a qué enfrentarse y a que no, aunque bien era cierto que no conocía al tal Loki, no temía de él. No estaba ahí y ella sí, tardaría segundos en acabarlos a todos y para cuando el sujeto llegara no habría nada.

-¿Y tú quién eres, joven impertinente? – preguntó Frigga y con ella, las otras dos diosas ya en guardia.- ¿acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Ahora sé más de lo que hubiese imaginado. –Continuo Sigyn, cambiando paulatinamente a su verdadera/común forma mientras se acercaba- …Yo soy ese monstruo del que hablan y al que temen- sus manos destellaban fuego negro a sus costados. Y todos la miraban atentos e incrédulos mientras llevaba a cabo su transformación-…Yo soy La Muerte…- sentenció.

En cuestión de segundos disparó hacia las diosas, quienes igual de rápidas lograban esquivar el ataque. Se produjo un alboroto al instante, todos corriendo hacia las grandes puertas, que La Muerte cerro con magia de un solo portazo. Algunos de los dioses guerreros más fuertes, entre ellos, Baldr, se lanzaron puños y armas en manos hacia ella. Sigyn disparaba, hiriendo a algunos y buscando con la mirada a Madre de todos. En un fragmento de segundo se distrajo y recibió un golpe invisible de la diosa Amora que la golpeaba a mano abierta desde la distancia. Choco contra un muro, quebrándolo en pedazos.

No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos para ver como uno de aquello inmensos guerreros deja ir su hacha para decapitarla ahí mismo. Los asgardianos eran fuertes físicamente, pero en cuestión de magia se quedaban muy atrás; despareció en un parpadeo, situándose en lo alto de una viga.

-¡Asgardianos!- grito desde lo alto, mostrando su mano que se desgarraba hasta el hombro en un doloroso halo de color verdoso-¡He aquí mi arma más mortal, mi mano de muerte!

De un grito de furia, descendió feroz con la intención de tocar el suelo con sus dedos, pero antes de llegar a su destino, fue embestida por varios dioses que previeron su ataque. Dieron de golpe todos ellos contra los asientos dorados del trono y tratando de apresar a La Muerte entre sus cuerpos y sus brazos de guerreros, uno de ellos fue agarrado del cuello por su mano de muerte, matándolo lentamente mientras luchaba por liberarse. Sigyn sonrió al sentir toda su alma dorada aun mientras intentaba huir.

El dios al que robaba su energía, quien gemía de verdadero dolor, se envolvió en una luz cegadora, grande y dorada causando desde su interior tanta concentración de energía que termino explotando, lanzándolos violentamente a todos, menos a La Muerte, quien se mantuvo en pie, jadeando pero sonriente.

La onda expansiva de aquella energía dio contra todos, rompiendo las ventas, agrietando las paredes e, incluso y para fortuna de los inocentes, tumbando las puertas. Los que estaban menos aturdidos comenzaron a correr fuera.

Los dioses permanecieron firmes, dispuestos a defender el reino. Pero Frigga, madre de todos les ordeno que se retiraran, que ellas se encargarían de la creatura.

-¡Pero…mi reina!-exclamo determinada, Amora- No podemos dejarlas aquí…esa cosa…

-¡Hagan lo que pedimos!- la cortó Idunn- busquen refugio para todos, manténganse lejos.

-Busca a Loki, encantadora- mandó Gea- No dejes que se acerque aquí tampoco.

A regañadientes y poco dispuestos, los demás salieron, dejando a Madre de todos y a La Muerte a solas.

Al otro lado de la sala, Sigyn comenzó a iluminarse de por una capa amarillo oro, cortesía del dios que acababa de obtener. Sus ojos destellaban un tono parecido y su piel, antes blanca como muerto, ahora de un tono miel, al igual que su cabello de ondas doradas. ¿Así que eso se adquiere de un dios? Además se miraba más fuerte.

-¿Nos dirás, "Muerte", de dónde provienes?- preguntó para quebrar el silencio, Idunn.

-No existes antes que ninguno de nosotros. ¿Naciste en Helheim?... Habla de una vez. – Ordenó Gea.- tenemos un acuerdo con Hela, diosa de ese reino. Lo haz desobedecido. Significa la guerra, pero si nos dices la verdad, pasaremos por alto tu osadía.

Pero Sigyn no contestó, en cambio, formó energía dentro de sus puños, dispuesta a arremeter contra las diosas. Fue tan veloz y brutal la ráfaga de luz que la Madre de todos, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones no hicieron más que protegerse todas juntas dentro de un campo de su propia energía.

Al impacto, su escudo no fue capaz de soportar el golpe, por lo que fueron estrelladas con las paredes fuera del cuarto, y aún más lejos, saliendo-literalmente- como una bala de cañón por el palacio, abriendo un agujero considerablemente grande.

Solo había una espesa cortina de humo rodeando a Sigyn, quien se mantenía de pie, con sus puños humeantes y una expresión dura en el rostro.

De pronto, y entre la neblina, apareció una sombra en la puerta.

-¿Madre…?- exclamaron.

Con lo turbia de su figura y esa voz temerosa, a Sigyn no le pareció que fuera algún dios poderoso, tal vez era solo un niño buscando a su mamá , por lo que no se molestó en atacar, si no se escondió, cambiando su forma a la asgardiana rubia, entre un montón de escombros.

El humo se disipó y el supuesto niño perdido entró al cuarto, buscando por todos los rincones. Sigyn le vio las botas, lo único que podía ver desde su escondite y se dio cuenta de que no era ningún niño. No se alarmo por eso, sólo estaba esperando que se fuera, no sabría que estaba ahí metida.

¡Otro gran error!

El sujeto se detuvo enfrente de ella, dio varias vueltas y luego se agachó, quitando uno por uno, los restos de las columnas y todo lo que Sigyn tenía encima.

Al verse por primera vez, Sigyn lo reconoció de inmediato, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes: Era el guerrero valiente del cuento de la noche anterior.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con voz preocupada y gentil.

Sigyn pensó en fingir ser una víctima y asintió débilmente. Si actuaba, él la dejaría ir sin sospechar.

-Te ayudaré a salir de ahí- sonrió. No parecía tan fiero como lo pinto del pelirrojo bastardo.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y ella por auto reflejo se enganchó de su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos, igual de verdes que los de su apariencia falsa de asgardiana. Era alto.

-Bien.- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Tocando la mejilla de ella y Sigyn no hizo gesto alguno. Parecía hipnotizada por él- Veremos quién eres en realidad…

Y antes de que Sigyn pudiera hacer algo, el sujeto con su mano sobre su rostro, le lanzó, casi que delicadamente, un hechizo que la dejó inconsciente.

Ella al estar dormida, cambió su forma: primero se deshizo de su apariencia de asgardiana, luego la de su fusión con el dios, seguida de su forma más siniestra y por último, la de la auténtica Vanir pelirroja.

Del rostro del hombre desapareció su sonrisa al verla y palideció por un momento.

-Eres tú…- simplemente dijo.

**TBC. **

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin el momento que todos esperabamos xD <strong>

**¡Loki al rescate! *w* **

**Qué intenso, ¿no? :3 **

**Espero sus comentarios. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y ánimos. Los aprecio montones :* **

**¡Un abrazo de oso, estilo Tom desde Costa Rica! n.n **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa :D**

**Hora de ver más sobre Loki, a partir de este capítulo. :3 **

**Si ven mi foto de perfil podrán notar un bellísimo fan-art de una chica increíble llamada Dayanna Kbeza que lo hizo justo para mí :') Inspirándose en mi Sigyn "La Muerte"**

** ¡Una vez más, mil gracias!**

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia<p>

Misión: #Sigyn

**Capítulo 7.**

No cabe duda, a veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas, nos hace retroceder y contemplar nuestros errores y accidentes con la intención de que revivamos la culpa y la tristeza. Aunque a veces, puede que sólo quiera que lo arreglemos.

Que... cambiemos el futuro de ese doloroso pasado.

En el caso de Loki, él guardaba una lista interminable de pecados y crímenes contra todo Yggdrasil desde tiempos infinitos, algunos de ellos crueles y ambiosos, otros indignos y sucios y muy pocos por verdadera necesidad.

No había salvación alguna para su triste alma, creían todos, pero se habían equivocado.

Él renació en una nueva persona, en una pequeña región en Midgard. Fue llevado de vuelta a Asgard, fue despreciado por muchos y amado por pocos. Deseaba cambiar, así que se marchó de vuelta a Midgard luchó por el bien de la humanidad y huyó poco después al darse cuenta que se sentía cada vez más pesado de consciencia al pasar el tiempo, crecer y, sobretodo, recordar.

Odín ya no estaba, Thor permanecía en la Tierra, así que Asgard sólo tenía a Frigga que, junto a otras dos diosas, se unieron para gobernar el reino dorado. Fue justo en ese momento en el que él, dios del engaño, el embaucador de lengua de plata, fue llamado por la corte y "Madre de todos" para negociar la absolución por sus fechorías en su anterior vida, ya que Asgard deseba reestablecer el órden y eso implicaba ajustar las cuentas con todos sus cuidadanos, vivieran en el reino o no.

Loki, estaba dispuesto a recibir su condena, la creía necesaria. Quería cambiar y hacer algo bueno por una vez en su existencia aún si eso significaba la muerte.

Pero la muerte o la prisión no era lo que Madre de todos tenían preparado para el joven dios. Sus poderes mágicos y naturales, su increíble genio, malicia y su, bien que mal, absoluto descaro ante cualquier situación lo hacían el hombre indicado para ciertos trabajos. Se convertiría en _el espía_ de la corte. Yendo de encubierto por todos los nueve mundos haciéndose cargo de los problemas más grandes y recuperando objetos o seres de extraordinario valor y los llevaría a Asgard para que Madre de todos y los demás dioses juzgaran su final.

A Loki le agradó la idea, no era tan complicado en realidad, aunque no le gustaba mucho que lo vigilaran y privaran un tanto su libertad hasta que pagará con aquel peculiar trabajo sus propios crímenes, aceptó.

En tres años había cumplido totalmente, sin engaños ni traiciones.

Puede que sus métodos no resultaran moralmente aceptables pero funcionaban de extraordinaria manera, así que los dioses lo dejaban pasar sin omitir ningún regaño.

A la fecha, la mayoría de Asgard desconfiaba de él, pero eso poco importaba a Loki, quién tenía el incondicional apoyo y amor de Madre de todos, especialmente de Frigga, y la mayor parte del tiempo de Amora, La Encantadora también. Y excepcionales amigos en Midgard que eran de gran ayuda.

Con su espada Gram en mano, la poderosa espada de la verdad, y su personalidad atrevida y maliciosa el espía de Asgard le plantaba cara al mal sin vacilar.

Se sentía más en paz desde entonces, aunque esa vocesita de su yo pasado no dejaba de fastiadiarlo a veces al final siempre terminaba alejando los malos pensamientos y el sentir culpa.

Pero aquella dichosa paz se había quebrado cuando su hermano, el anterior Thor, desapareció en el océano, en las cercanías de Noruega, hace apróximadamente un año. Loki se había enterado del suceso en la luna, de la nueva decisión de Mjolnir hacia su hermano, seguido de su nuevo portador desconocido, de la invación de Malekith y de la persecución que dio Thr el indigno a éste mismo en la Tierra, pero cuando bajó al mar, en las profundidades buscándolo no lo encontró, si no que fue atrapado por un gigante de hielo marino que apareció de la nada.

No tuvo tiempo de buscar a su hermano, ni de pedir ayuda a su hermana o a Madre de todos, sólo se hundió luchando con el monstruo hasta atravesar un portal mágico y viajar entre reinos hasta caer en Vanaheim.

Ese día no sólo mató al gigante con la poderosa espada Gram sino también a la muchacha inconsciente que tenía en ese momento entre sus brazos.

La había dejado a merced de un viajero, indicándole cual creía que era el camino al hogar de la joven. Sabía que no viviría hasta el amanecer siguiente pero aún así le golpeó en la culpa y optó por regresarla a casa.

Pero ella estaba ahí, por alguna razón estaba ahí, con vida y convertida en ese ser de fuerzas oscuras atacando Asgard.

Nada tenía sentido, pero encontraría la explicación y una solución también.

En los pocos segundos (que a Loki le parecieron una eternidad) que llevaba observándole absorto no se percató de Amora, la Encantadora que desde la puerta lo llamaba.

-¡Loki!- le llamó- ¡Hey Loki!

-¿Amora?- le respondió, volviendo en sí y mirándola- ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Madre dijo que buscaras refugio.

-Lo mismo te ordenó a ti y...-Amora desvió sus ojos verdes hacia lo que Loki traía en brazos: Una muchacha pelirroja, Vanir posiblemente por lo delicada de su figura e incosciente- ...eso es...

-Es La Muerte,Amora.

-¡Loki!

-Rastree su energía justo aquí y la encontré. Creyó que iba a engañarme con su disfraz asgardiano pero me le adelanté con un hechizo de sueño.

La Encantadora estaba sorprendida, mirando al príncipe con sus ojos muy abiertos. No podiá creer que la venciera así nada más, cuando prácticamente aquella mujer habiá hecho explotar a uno de los dioses más fuertes de Asgard e hizo volar a Madre de todos fuera del palacio.Él la había derrotado con un simple hechizo y que ahora la cargaba entre sus brazos sin la menor preocupación.

-¡¿Y que esperas para entregarla a la corte , a que despierté y nos maté a todos?!

Loki no contestó, sólo volvió sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia la Vanir que sostenía. Debatiéndose entre hacer el bien común y entregarla para que la encerrarande por vida, o huir con ella y ayudarla, buscando al verdadero culpable de lo qué fuera que le estaba sucediendo a esa pobre chica, pues estaba muy seguro de que alguien o algo sobrenatural y siniestro la manipulaba. Debía estar muerta (muy a su pesar y culpa) no siendo una amenaza de poderes oscuros.

Amora notó esa vacilación en la mirada de espía asgardiano y rápidamente lo reprendió, acercándose, ya sin temor de la terrorífica "muerte"

-Loki...ni te ocurra huir con esa cosa- señaló amenanzate-no te dejaré hacerlo. Entrégala a los dioses, ellos le daran un juicio justo y lo sabes.

-No lo entiendes- Loki dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de la diosa, formando desde su interior una luz verde muy brillante.- debo hacerlo...por el bien de todos.

-No...Loki- Amora acortó la distancia, formando su propia magia de sus manos para evitar que se fuera. Dispuesta a dispararle.

-Volveré, no te preocupes tanto por mí- se despidió con una sonrisa y en una capa de energía verdosa, desapareció de la estancia.

Amora se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a dónde segundos antes estuvo el príncipe, mientras su magia se disipaba lentamente.

-Loki, maldito lunático...-dijo con voz quebrada en angustia. Se había escapado, haciéndo lo que le daba la gana como de costumbre. Sin importarle, una vez más, lo que ella pudiera sentir al ser abandonada por él, como siempre. Escapó con ese monstruo que apenas recobrara el sentido iba a matarlo.

Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero de alguna manera, él siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que lo odiara de verdad.

¿Ahora qué iba a decirle a los demás? ¿Qué pensaría Madre de todos cuando se enteraran de que Loki las había traicionado, y en complicidad, ella también? Ni reencarnado mil veces más le perdonarían aquello, a ninguno de los dos.

¿Y si lo ignoraba? ¿y sí, simplemente fingía no saber lo que había ocurrido? No, seguramente la descubrirían, Heimdall o cualquier otro. Y a diferencia de Loki, ella no tenía corazón para dejarlo con esa cosa siniestra.

Amora pensó que lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo, ya que no estaba seguro con esa tal "muerte" aunque él no lo admitiera. Debía huir y rastrearlo e intentar ayudarle, trayendo de vuelta a esa mujer Vanir del demonio. Tal vez así lograba salvarles el pellejo a ambos ante toda Asgard.

Creó un portal de teletransportación y se esfumó del lugar en un parpadeo.

* * *

><p>LLevaba varias horas dormida, como si en milenios no hubiera descansado ni un poco y hasta el momento del hechizo estuviera recuperando energías.<p>

Loki la dejó acostada en la cama que había preparado justamente para ella. Arropada con varias colchas gruesas para evitar que enfermara o muriera de frío por la temperatura elevada que había en aquella cabaña a metros de altura en una desolada montaña.

Escogió dicho lugar para impedirle salir y absorber vidas inocentes como, se le notaba, estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Ahí no lastimaría a nadie y además podrían charlar tranquila y civilizadamente.

En el lapso de sueño profundo en el que se encontraba Sigyn, le dió la oportunidad a Loki para salir a buscar proviciones a la cuidad más cercana y pensar con más claridad que debía hacer con ella, si hablar no resultaba.

Pero no llegó a conclusiones concretas.

La comida en Alfheim, reino de los elfos de luz, era muy diferente a la asgardiana y aun más a la midgardiana a la que tanto se había acostumbrado. No podía exigir más por su actual (y aparente) condición de prófugo del reino dorado así que "tomó" lo que halló más agradable al gusto, una vez que llegó a un mercadillo, y se fue. También llevó ropa que se presumía de mujer para su acompañante ya que la que andaba puesta estaba sucia y muy maltratada. Unas jarras de agua cristalina, se unieron al encargo de Loki.

Tuvo que optar por lo práctico e ir a buscar lo que necesitaba en lugar de hacerlo aparecer con magia. Sospechaba que Amora lo seguiría y daría con él, por eso, mientras menos magia usara menos posibilidades le daba a su querida diosa, La Encantadora de encontrarlo.

Cuando regresó a la cabaña Sigyn seguía dormida. Cerró bien la puerta y aseguró las ventanas. Dejó los alimentos y demás en una mesita en la cocina y desde ahí, mientras ordenaba las proviciones se asomó un poco al oir un ruido en la sala.

Revisó por ahí y en su habitación, hasta llegar a la de Sigyn, abriendo la puerta muy despacio para verla.

Le pareció que al fin la Vanir se había despertado cuando se removió en su cama, así que se acercó a ella con cautela, la creía inocente, pero eso no la hacía menos peligrosa.

Al estar de pie junto a ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando con tranquilidad, realmente tenía un aspecto inocente y dulce.

Pero a Loki las apariencias no lo engañaban:

-¿qué pretendes ahora...?- preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio absoluto y una leve ventisca fríolenta afuera de la casa.

Al estar frente a frente con ella y a solas pudo apreciarla mejor.

Así dormida y en paz se descubría realmente muy hermosa: cabello rojizo y largo, (como lo recordaba de la desafortunada ocación en la que conocieron) mejillas rosadas y pintadas de pequeñas y graciosas pecas rojizas igual que su cabello,cejas y sus largas pestañas; en su frente descansaba una diadema de plata algo gruesa y con su joya rosa en el centro, la cual, él, recordaba muy bien. Sus labios entreabiertos eran carnosos y rojos, presumiendo de ser suaves y dulces.

Todo ella era muy bella.

Loki no comprendía como es que esa joven vanir había terminado siendo "La Muerte" pero la ayudaría, como una recompensa por causarle aquel horrible accidente en el río. Se lo debía.

Mientras la observaba embelesado ella abrió sus ojos azul cielo de golpe, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al verlo tan cerca.

El príncipe retrocedió bruscamente cuando Sigyn lo empujó con una fuerza extraordinaria para quitárselo de encima (como ella lo sentía)

-¡Alejate de mí!- ordenó furiosa al apartarlo, sin darle tiempo de acercarse de nuevo, se puso de pie de un salto.

Loki, que había chocado contra un mueble, casi destuyéndolo. Se recuperó de inmediato, sacudiéndose el polvo y escombros de sus ropas.

-Tú...-Y al erguirse completamente, Sigyn pudo verle mejor el rostro y lo reconoció de nuevo: El valiente guerrero del bosque en Vanaheim, el de la historia en el carnaval, el mismo que la descubrió en el salón dorado y ahora, estaban ahí solos de nuevo. - Tú de nuevo...- ahora cerró sus puños con rabia. El maldito suicida que estropeó sus planes y que posiblemente era un dios de Asgard.

Loki, notó en seguida su reacción, preocupándose un tanto por ella. Todo conducía a un peor desenlace.

Tal vez ella ya lo había reconocido por el accidente en el río, tal vez se dio cuenta que la dejó inconsciente al engañarla. Su rostro furioso y sus manos destilando magia verdosa no presagiaban nada bueno.

Aunque los motivos de Sigyn eran un tanto diferentes.

Con toda la rabia contenida hacia él, Sigyn le disparó sin temor alguno luego de un grito de furia.

Pero el espía asgardiano era mucho más rápido y logró esquivar su ataque. Sigyn volvió a disparar dos, tres, cuatro veces sin piedad, cada vez más iracunda. Y todos los tiros los falló.

Resultó que la chica se sentía agotada por la energía usada, apoyando sus manos humeantes sobre sus muslos, ligeramente agachada, jadeando apenas un poco. El condenado sujeto era rápido y de pronto había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Lista para hablar civilizadamente...?- le susurró Loki, con su tono de voz más seductor y burlón. Justo detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué mejor no te mueres?- Sigyn veloz e implacable se giró para encararlo, sujetándolo del cuello. Pues era más baja de estatura que él, pero como Loki se había inclinado para hablarle, logró pescarlo de la garganta. Un erroro fatal.- Descuida, cariño, esto sólo te dolerá un poco. - sonrió perversamente. Cambiando su apariencia por la de La Muerte.

Loki trató de soltarse, pero el agarré de la chica fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, obligándolo a ponerse a su altura, arrodillándose. La dulce chica fue desapareciendo bajo una capa de energía verde y negro, cambiando su forma. Y la pequeña mano que lo estrangulaba se ensanchó y despellejó hasta hacerse de hueso frío y duro. Él la miró encerrando los ojos, apenas notando como se le terminaban de formar unos dibujos negruscos extraños por debajo de los ojos, pasando por sus pálidas mejillas y terminando en punta hasta su barbilla, por ambos lados de la cara.

Y él sonrió. ¿Así que en esos símbolos en su rostro se encontraba la clave de su posesión? Apostaba su espada Gram a que ni ella misma lo sabía.

Sigyn apretó con más fuerza su agarre, el dios era más resisitente a su mano de muerte de lo que cualquiera bajo su poder había sido jamás. Lo cual, la hizo enojar bastante.

Loki fue debilitándose, dejando su colorada piel atrás hasta ponerse blanco como la cera. Pero sin desistir. Confiando en que su naturaleza jotunn lo mantendría con vida un poco más...

¡Eso era!

¡Ser Jotunn lo salvaría, pues antes de que Sigyn terminara de absorber su energía, pasaría a ser gigante de hielo y la congelaría al mero toque!

-Esto...en serio...en serio...comienzo a aburrirme...Muerte- dijo Loki sarcásticamente a pesar de que le faltaba el aliento y estaba por desmayarse-...creo que tus...poderes...no funcionan conmigo...-terminó tociendo. Sujetándose debilmente de la mano de muerte de Sigyn.

-¡Eso lo veremos, infeliz!- rugió ella ante su burla. Incrementando su magia sobre él.

El dios fue tornándose de un color azul/gris, su piel, marcada con surcos de símbolos curiosos, fría y moribunda. Lo que podía apreciarse de sus ojos era un color rojo fuego, muy brillante. Se estaba congelando.

El frío se intensificó a tal manera, que pronto La Muerte fue helándose.

-¿Qué, qué demonios eres...?-Le temblaban los labios y su mano de muerte se endureció, cubriéndose de escarcha. Pero no mostró señal de querer soltarlo.

-No...no soy un...dios...si es lo que...lo que piensas.- respondió él y luego sonrió débil-Moriremos los dos, eso es seguro.

La Muerte no quería dejarlo ir, pero no tuvo más remedio al sentirse congelaba hasta la cabeza. Además, del viento frío que fue produciéndose dentro del cuarto.

Si absober la vida de un dios asgardiano no le había costado mucho, sino más bien le había proporcionado su energía al explotar, ese sujeto la mataría de frío antes de lograr acabar con él.

No tenía otra opción.

-Rata infeliz...- escupió con asco Sigyn, dejándolo libre al fin.

Loki cayó de rodillas, sujetándose de la garganta y recuperando el aliento tanto como fue recuperando su color y su forma asgardiana.

-Bien, ahora...¿podemos presentarnos? - sugirió, poniéndose de pie y limpiando su ropa. Completamente sano.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! <strong>

**Dejémonos de varas, fue un arroz con mango desde el comienzo jaja xD **

**Yo había dicho que no pondría nada de ningún comic pero al final me valió madre y lo hice...y lo seguiré haciendo LOL! **

**Pensé y llegué a la conclusión que seguiré escribiendo incoherencias y mezclando comics a mi antojo, pues...di, a final de cuentas es mi historia y quiero crear algo genial de todo esto. Aunque sea como una cachetada para los seguidores de los cómics. Tomémoslo como un mundo alterno muuuy lejano jaja ¿será que veremos al nuevo Thor por aquí? A mi me encanto la chica, la verdad ¿Ángela, del décimo reino? Puede ser :3 **

**Ah! por cierto, antes que se me olvide...¿Loki y Amora? pues parece que sí :3 No me agarren a tomatazos, él anda de pillo en Axis con ella xD Al igual que con su "amiga" Verity Willis... ah cabrón! 7u7 ya veremos...**

**Mis disculpas si no les agrada la idea, pero ni modo.**

**A los que sí les gusta ¡Pura vida! ¡Nos vemos con más sorpresas en el capítulo 8! :D **

**¡Los quierooo! :* **


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa :D**

**¡¿Listos para la intensa conversación de hoy?! :333**

**Café y pastelillos de fresa :p **

**¡Al fic! xD**

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia<p>

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 8.**

Ahí estaba Sigyn, observando a aquel sujeto con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Minutos atrás había intentado matarlo con todo la fuerza que su poder de muerte le permitía. Lo había dejado azul y helado, respirando su último aliento, pero apenas lo soltó se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa y peinar con sus dedos su cabello azabache, ajustando muy bien la diadema de cuernos dorados que sujetaba en su frente. Totalmente recuperado.

¡Incluso le pidió presentarse fomalmente!

Debía ser un completo loco, pensó Sigyn para sus adentros, no había otra explicación.

La primera vez que ella lo vio en persona, mirándolo fijamente, hechizada por sus ojos verdes, lo creyó la visión más hermosa y magnífica que hubiese visto jamás: Alto, fuerte y con una fascinante presencia de guerrero, y por supuesto, muy apuesto. La ilusión mágica del mago pelirrojo- pensó Sigyn, cuando el hombre la cargó en brazos la primera vez- no le hacía ninguna justicia al caballero de ojos esmeraldas que tuviese enfrente en dicha ocación.

Como tampoco lo hacía el tipejo frente a ella en ese momento.

Al verlo tan dedicado a su aspecto, mirando con atención sus uñas negras, como si temiera que se le hubiesen quebrado. Abrochando aquí y allá. Acomódando su cinturón, entre otras cosas;Ignorándola por completo en su afanada labor personal, solo hizo que lo aborreciera más.

Sigyn se maldijo por creerlo un poderoso dios y un digno enemigo con el que estaría gustosa de enfrentarse en el futuro. No se trataba más que de un muchachillo un par de años mayor que ella. Un charlatán con serios complejos de doncella que ni siquiera merecía que ella le hubiese idealizado tanto, ni que estuviera ahí con él en esa nevera que ahora tenían por habitación. Sigyn resopló de aburrimiento y decepción, girándose completamente, dispuesta a irse.

Loki, por su parte, no estaba tan distraído en sí mismo como parecía. La escuchó azotar la puerta y no dudó ni un momento en seguirla.

-Hey, hey!-la llamó al alcanzarla en el pasillo, tomándola del brazo, no tan fuerte- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado.

Ella volteó a verlo con mirada asesina, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. Enojada.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-gruñó, siguiendo su camino hacia la sala principal.

-¡Claro que lo es!-le respondió Loki, apareciendo justo delante de ella, obstruyendo la salida.- ¿Qué supones tú que hacemos aquí? No es una reunión social, ni unas vacaciones en la montaña si es lo que piensas. Esto es un interrogatorio.  
>-Já!- exclamó Sigyn con sarcasmo- serías muy idiota si crees que voy a decirte alguna cosa.- Pero Loki se cruzó de brazos, muy serio-¡Apártate de mi camino!- ordenó.<br>-Lo harás- mandó Loki. Cambiando radicalmente de actitud. Poniéndose firme, cabeza en alto y con sus brazos tras su espalda.-Me dirás quién eres y de dónde vienes. Todo lo que deseé saber de ti. No quisiera tener que obligarte a hacerlo- avanzó hacia ella, sosteniendo aquella fría expresión corporal y facial. Autoritario, serio en verdad.

Sigyn retrocedió varios pasos, no con miedo sino con cautela ante él. Tal vez lo había subestimado de nuevo, como en su primer encuentro en Asgard y como en su anterior episodio en el cuarto. No debía confiarse, podía parecer un fascinante caballero o un afeminado sin remedio, pero no le llamaban _el espía _por nada.

- ¿Ah si? - sonrió burlonamente, ocultando el nerviosismo que nació repentinamente en su interior.- Quisiera ver que lo intentarás.

Loki sonrió también, con una mueca en el rostro que a Sigyn le pareció maliciosa y traviesa, acompañada de cierto brillo malvado en sus ojos verdes.

Ella frunció el ceño al notar aquellas reacciones, pensando seriamente cómo escapar. Sabía que no podía matarlo sin terminar como una paleta, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a defenderse a como diera lugar.

Quiso huir cuando lo sintió cerca, corriendo hacia la puerta, esquivándolo.

En un movimiento rápido e imperceptible, Loki la apresó entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana, tan veloz que Sigyn en aquella desafortunada situación no pudo hacer más que jadear de la impresión.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, Loki la tomó con una mano por el cuello, ejerciendo una leve presión en este para evitar cualquier intento de escape, aunque era evidente que ella ya no podía huir. Alzó su rostro hacia él, muy cerca.

Sigyn gruñó frustrada, pero estar así no la angustió, no hasta que sintió repentinamente una punzada en el abdomen.

La dominó al fin, pero en lugar de actuar brutalmente como Sigyn lo intuía, él volvió a sorprenderla con su cambio de actitud.

El espía asgardiano subió su mano hasta tocar el rostro de ella, suavemente, , jugando con su negro cabello sedoso y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Él se inclinó más, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, causandole escalofrios por todo el cuerpo. Debía ser cosa de un hechizo, se dijo Sigyn cerrando los ojos, en profundo extasis, el muy maldito quería engañarla otra vez. Y lo estaba logrando

Sólo que no podía apartarse, no podía formar energía de sus manos para dispararle, simplemente no deseaba. Su cálido aliento y su respiración, demasiado seductor, demasiado íntimo para alguien como ella, que muy pocas veces había sentido tal cosa con un hombre, uno de verdad, como él.Y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo que ella por alguna razón lo sentía aunque el joven tratara de esconderlo.

-Te presento a mi amada Gram- le susurró por fin Loki, presionando un poco más el arma que amenazaba el costado de Sigyn. Haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de vuelta a la realidad.-La espada de la verdad.-No, no era como ella quería imaginarlo, él si la amenazaba, sólo buscó la manera de distraerla y dejarse llevar por un instante.

Ella palideció al oir aquello:Estaba atrapada. Muy quieta entre él, la espada y la pared. ¿Sería posible eso? ¿Y si la descubría? Si era cierto, podía ir despidiéndose de sus propios planes, y, aún más importantes, los de Hela.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, tomar café y comer algunos deliciosos pastelillos, o...-presionó un poco más su espada- hacerlo por las malas. ¿Qué dices, Muerte? Yo preferiría lo primero, ya que tengo hambre y estoy un poco cansado.

El dios podía ser muy ágil y un vil embaucador, podía haberla engañado con su asqueroso talento seductor, pero ella no se lo pondría fácil., no sin luchar.

-Es una ironía terrible que un mentiroso como tú tenga en su poder la espada de la verdad. Porque lo es ¿cierto? No sería una mentira más del ser al que todo Asgard desprecia. No sería una maldita mentira... Dime, _Loki_, ¿por qué ayudas a los bastardos que tanto te odian? No tienes dignidad alguna.- Ella recordó todo lo que había escuchado de los dioses en su reunión en Asgard. - Me das pena.

-Vaya... jamás lo había planteado así- sonrió divertido, como lo hace alguien que ve posible tal argumento, irónico en verdad. Y luego, con su mano libre,volvió a acariciar su cara-No te preocupes- le restó importancia a sus palabras venenosas- responderé a eso en cuanto tú me digas lo que quiero, lo prometo.

-¡PU-DRE-TE!- Le escupió en la cara, furiosa de impotencia al no conseguir fastidiarlo. Quería arrancarle la cabeza por desvergonzado y farsante pero él la retenía aún con su propio peso y la espada a un lado.- No lograrás sacarme nada.

-Eso lo veremos, Muerte.- sonrió él, ahora sí claramente molesto por la falta de respeto- Te enseñaré.

Ella aceptó el reto del dios con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando lo vio enfadarse, demasiado evidente a traves de su máscara de tranquilidad.

Pero lo que no previó fue lo que sucedió después...

¡Crack!

Se escuchó un crujido.

Sus ojos azules se pusieron acuosos y de su boca salió un gemido quebrado.

Con la mirada fija en Loki hasta que él se apartó, dejándola libre.

Sus manos temblaron y lentamente fue bajando sus vidriosos ojos hasta su estómago: El dios la había apuñalado a sangre fría.

No escurría sangre pero si dolía terriblemente, tanto, que cayó de rodillas al suelo en seco.

-¿Qué...?-alcanzó a susurrar, sujetando sin fuerza alguna el mango de la espada en su interior .

Loki se había apartado, observándola severo y callado. Limpió su rostro y luego se paseó lentamente, de un lado al otro, enfrente de ella.

-Ahora dime, señorita ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-preguntó al fin, agachándose rápidamente hacia Sigyn. Atento.

-¿Qué...?...no...yo...-Sigyn se retorció de dolor al sentir desde sus entrañas como nacía una luz dorada, que quemaba. Gritó-No...no lo sé...

-CUÁL. ES. TÚ. VERDADERO. NOMBRE- repitió él. Nada amable.

-¡No lo sé!-gritó de nuevo al contraerse del ardor. -No lo sé...por favor...no...

-Jummm...no lo sabes- pareció reflexionar él. Llegando a la conclusión de qué podía tratarse de amnecia por lo sucedido en el accidente del río.Aún así no desistió.- ¿Algo más?

Bajo el poder de Gram nadie podía mentir. Doblegaba la voluntad y revelaba la verdadera forma de todo lo que atravesara y Sigyn no era la excepción, pronto cambió su apariencia por la de la verdadera chica vanir pelirroja. Todo su poder estaba bloqueado, igual que su capacidad de engañar.

-Sigyn.- confesó al fin y sin poder contenerse. Le diría todo, todo lo que él quisiera- Sigyn es el nombre de la criatura que ves ante tus ojos, por lo tanto es el mío también.

-Sigyn.-repitió extrañado, cómo si le resultara familiar y ella asintió. -Bueno, Sigyn...-retomó su postura y semblante tratanto de sonar despectivo-¿Qué sucedió contigo en Vanaheim? Sé sobre el accidente del río, debiste haber muerto y, sin embargo, estás aquí. Explícame cómo es eso posible.- Terminó, invitándola a hablar haciendo un gesto con la mano.- vamos, dílo.

-Yo no soy la desdichada novia que murió ese día, no sé nada sobre ella más que mi alma tomó su cuerpo cuando murió. Reviví en ella.- reveló aturdida tanto por soltar la verdad como por sentirse mal.-Hice un pacto con alguien muy poderoso a cambio de la reencarnación.

-¿Quién?- Loki estaba sorprendido al extremo por aquella horrible declaración. Sí, la muchacha había muerto por su culpa. Eso caló en su alma tan profundo y lacerante como la espada Gram en aquella nueva persona. -¡Dime quién fue, Sigyn!- la tomó de los hombros algo brusco cuando ella bajo la cabeza, llorando de pena. Al parecer, así era la Sigyn o quién rayos fuera, verdadera.

-Hela, diosa de Helheim, reina de los muertos.-contestó, llorando abiertamente, entrecerrando los ojos por la cegadora luz de Gram que brillaba con cada verdad dicha- Ella me encargó una misió que le rogué por volver a la vida para resolver mis asuntos pendientes. Me condenó a está maldición de muerte. Necesita almas para su reino, necesito energía para existir. No quería matar a la familia de Sigyn, no quería matar a esa gente en Vanaheim...yo...no quiero lastimar a nadie más pero tampoco puedo negarme a hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando lo descubrió. Sigyn era poseída, manipulada por esa fuerza oscura, como él mismo le había jurado a Amora.

-Hela...-Loki estaba más que anonadado ahora, estaba conmovido al escucharla decir todo eso. Ella sufría, lloraba y estaba maldita por causa de Hela. La ayudaría, la ayudaría a librarse de la diosa de muerte, por su alma inocente, por la pobre novia de Vanaheim, por el bien de todos. Más por el remordimiento, si era sincero consigo lo debía a la vanir. A final de cuentas él la había matado.

-¿Entiendes ahora? ¿Comprendes, Loki?Por favor...-suplicó en agonía y llanto.

-Sí...-contestó simplemente, sin volver a verla. Estaba seguro de que le destrozaría el corazón verla en ese estado, más siendo por su causa que estaba así- Lamento esto, Sigyn.-Le sacó de un sólo tiro a Gram del abdomen y se puso de pie. Ella no se quejó pues la espada era mágica y su función no era matar cuando se usaba para su fin.

-Loki...- Sigyn sólo lo observaba sorprendida, aun en el suelo pero dejando de llorar ¿qué acaso no había logrado lo que quería, que ella hablara? ¿por qué parecía triste? ¡La chica se preocupaba por él! El efecto de la espada aún permanecía en ella. Siendo justo como era: dulce y temerosa.

- Puedes...hay ropa limpia ahí- la cortó, señalando distraídamente hacia un sillón detrás de él y luego se alejó- te espero en la cocina. No tardes.

* * *

><p>Ella se acercó tímida por la entrada de la cocina, mirándolo lo más en silencio posible para no llamar su atención:<p>

Sentado y en la mesa, movía con una mano una cucharita en su taza de café humeante y con el brazo izquierdo apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la mano en su cara. Lejano, pensativo, o tal vez aburrido.

-Oh, aquí estás- dijo Loki sin despegar la mirada de su taza. La presintió, sin duda-Ven, siéntate conmigo. Prometí pastelillos, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo...-Sigyn se aproximó, extendiendo sus brazos para que volviera su vista hacia ella con la intensión de que mirará su vestido nuevo blanco. Él así lo hizo.- Me queda un poco grande.- se sonrojó.

-Descuida-sonrió Loki. Y apuntándola con su dedo índice, creó magia verdosa, ajustando el vestido a su cuerpo. -Listo. ¿mejor así?

-Mejor- le devolvió la sonrisa apenas, tomando asiento frente a él.- es hermoso...gracias.

-Las elfas de luz tienen buen gusto, supongo, aunque son muy altas para el mio.

Hubo silencio de nuevo.

Todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron oficialmente en Asgard no se comparaba a lo incómodo y extraño que sucedía en ese instante. Ella casi lo mata con su mano de muerte, él la apuñaló con su espada de la verdad y la desenmascaró al fin y ahora, sólo quedaba un frágil pero pesado silencio para armonizar el ambiente tenso. Casi creía que se llevaron mejor peleando que intentando mantener la paz.

-Sabes mi nombre.- dijo de pronto Loki, mirándola por primera vez desde que había llegado a la habitación, incluso desde que la había liberado de Gram. Las palabras no eran una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Sí, yo...-ella intentó retenerle la mirada, pero de pronto sentía pena de hacerlo. Su presencia era realmente imponente si uno le prestaba verdadera atención al detalle- yo lo escuché en Asgard, los dioses no hablaban muy bien de ti, en realidad.

-Sí, lo imagino. No me quieren mucho allá. Supongo que me lo merezco.- sonrió divertido. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero muy linda y contagiosa.

-Y aun así trabajas junto a ellos- indagó Sigyn-¿qué hiciste en su contra para que te desprecien tanto?

-Ne realidad...Me interesa saber más por qué entraste a Asgard...si no te importa. -tomó un sorbo de café, queriendo dejar el asunto de su vida privada a un lado. Él era un espía, _El Espía_.Toda su persona debía ser un secreto para el resto de Yggdrasil, incluida la vanir curiosa.

Ella suspiró cansada, esquivando su mirada de nuevo. No quería seguir con ese tema, sería como exponerse al recuerdo, al poder, la ira y a la codicia, desatando su energía oscura una vez más.

-No, por favor, no quisiera despertar a La Muerte...reanimando sus deseos.

-De acuerdo, no lo digas si no gustas- se encogió de hombros y ella regresó su vista hacia él- Lo averiguaré de todas manera, es mi trabajo. Eres mi misión, Sigyn, encomendada por Madre de todos por el bien de los nueve mundos, es mi deber impedir cualquier asalto o amenaza. Sin embargo...- Le ofreció sus manos para que las tomará. Fueron tan sinceras y vehementes sus palabras que Sigyn suspiró mentalmente en total arrobamiento. Aceptando su ofrecimiento, como señal de confianza. -La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque creía que eras inocente y ahora no lo creo, lo aseguro. Te ayudaré a librarte de ese poder maligno al que te ata Hela, aún si tengo que ir al mismísimo reino de los muertos para hacerlo.

-Loki...-Sigyn se quedó sin habla para describir lo que sus nobles palabras le producían. ¿Cómo es que podía comportarse así con una desconocida que intentó aniquilarlo?

-Y eso es una verdad.-sonrió honestamente.

Al parecer, todo iba a ir bien entre ellos todos en el futuro.

_**-Eso está por verse- **_sentenció una voz oscura y profunda en la lejanía.

Aquel que observaba todo desde su esfera de cristal mágica. Soltando una risa alegre, como de quién trama algo peligroso y lleno de malicia.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>YYYYYYY!  * En * /  
><strong>

**Yo me despido. :3 **

**Loki es un amor de hombre, cierto? Bueno... este joven Loki 7u7 (uupps! :v) **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! **

**Besos! :* :33**


	9. Chapter 9

Loki:Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 9.**

**_En alguna parte de Asgard, tras el muro mágico..._**

Allá, bajando las infinitas escaleras, en las profundidades del Palacio Real, se esconde un ser misterioso.

Está preso, pero a la vez es libre, pues él será el rey.

Mientras espera con ansias el día de su glorioso ascenso al trono dorado, vigila a quién desee desde su asiento con su mágica esfera de cristal; sólo por el puro placer de entretenerse un rato observando las dichas o desdichas de alguien más, incluso de su propia persona, su joven y asquerosamente noble, joven persona.

Reía con gustosa maldad aunque también con pena, al creerlo tan ingenuo y desgraciado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría secuestrar al ser que estaba destinado a causarle la perdición en Helheim y pretender ayudarlo? ¿Acaso no podía ser más idiota?

-¡Condenada Hela, tan lista como su padre!- siguió riendo, con una pizca de orgullo en su mirada.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo ir con "La Muerte", hija de Hela, hacia el reino de los muertos y permitir que la diosa lo consuma a nada. Tal vez sería la oportunidad ideal para quitarse a ese lastre de encima y evitar por completo un cambio en el destino. Pero lo piensa con más claridad, y los resultados no son muy buenos. Su única alternativa es evitar que entre a Hel, pues corre el riego de morir y por ende, él dejaría de existir en el futuro.

El viejo Loki, el Loki del futuro, tomó una decisión.

Pero justo cuando pretendía poner en marcha su primer paso del plan, las puertas invisibles de su estancia se abrieron, comprimiendo los muros mágicos.

-Siempre es un placer recibirla en mis aposentos, Frigga, Madre de todos.-Saludó cortesmente, aún sin darse vuelta hacia la diosa. Antes, borró la imagen de Alfheim bajo una capa de neblina en su esfera mágica.

-Loki, imagino que para estás alturas ya debes saber lo qué ocurrió ayer en el Palacio- Frigga entró al cuarto, cerrando las paredes tras ella. Por la expresión seria en su rostro se podía deducir que estaba al tanto de la huída de Loki con La Muerte, lo cual no le hacía la menor gracia.

-Es un muchacho muy listo, madre de todos- giró para verla, disimulando una sonrisa burlona al ver a la reina tan furiosa y por la mentirilla que acababa de decir. Para él no era listo, para él era la versión más patética, vulgar e imbécil de sí mismo, detallitos que muy pronto iban a cambiar. Frigga torció el gesto con enfado y un poco de decepción: Su "querido" hijo, su espía al que tanto adoraba y en que tanto confiaba, le había jugado una mala pasada ante toda Asgard. Y ahora... ahora, corría a él, el viejo y detestable Loki, a buscar ayuda. Típico.

-¿Sabes dónde está, cierto?- preguntó ella, directo al grano. Al parecer, no quería que pasara a una simple visita familiar.

-Me temo que sí. Y no son buenas noticias la que tengo para usted, mi reina.

-Habla ya, embaucador. Loki podría estar en peligro ahora, y Amora también.-Ahora sí salieron a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos: Miedo y pena.

No estaba enojada con el espía por su traición, y si lo estaba, al menos el sentimiento no era tan grande como el de precupación, temía por su vida. Tal vez por eso no había ido a buscarlo en compañía de las otras dos diosas, era una madre aterrada, no una reina. Aquello molesto al futuro rey. Frigga, siempre tan blanda y permisiva, con su amor y apoyo sólo lograba que el joven retoño fuera más y más bueno, cosa que al viejo Loki no agradaba en nada.

-No debería preocuparse por él, Loki no desea que su majestad lo busqué ni mucho menos que se angustie por su huída con La Muerte. Cree saber lo qué hace y en mi opnión, lo mejor sería dejarlo así- contestó claramente molesto pero finjiendo despreocupación.-Está a salvo...por ahora.-sonrió y Frigga palideció.-En cuánto a Amora, ella...

-NO-lo interrumpió ella- No Loki, no lo dejaré sólo y tú tampoco lo harás. Debes obedecer a nuestro trato, como yo ya lo hago teniéndote aquí.No sólo por su bien, sino por el de todos, con esa cosa por ahí suelta, todos corremos peligro.

-¡Bien!-sentenció el dios del engaño, levantando los brazos con desdén y con el gesto más amargo y fastidiado que pudo hacer en el momento. Frigga no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su idea de salvar al joven espía. No tuvo más opción que confesar dónde se encontraban ambos jóvenes:- Están en Alfheim, en lo alto de las montañas, es todo lo que pude rastraer de él, más que de él, de la energía de Gram. ¿Contenta?- No quería hacerla enojar, podía arruinar sus tratos y sus planes en el futuro. Mejor sería cooperar.

-Será suficiente por ahora. Mandaré las tropas hacia ese reino.- Frigga dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la charla pero Loki la detuvo de nuevo al hablar.

-Yo no lo haría- coreó con cierto tonillo burlón en su voz, haciendo que la diosa volviera su vista hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi estimada Frigga- se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia ella enigmáticamente. Cubriendo a la mujer por completo con su sombra. Era enorme.-Alfheim aún no está curada de las revueltas en sus pueblos más grandes. Lady Sif y los tres guerreros no han podido contener los disturbios en varias zonas. Me parece que están muy ocupados por el momento. Si su intensión es capturar a La Muerte, mi reina,sin los guerreros no es posible y con un simple y débil ejército asgardiano tampoco. Todo se irá a la basura.

-¿Qué propones entonces?-sugirió ella. Dándole la aprobación y la lógica a sus palabras-Los dioses tienen prohibido salir de Asgard, Heimdall ha sellado por expresa órden mía la salida a todo ser con fuerzas más allá del nivel estándar nuevo portador de Mjolnir no ha aparecido. No tenemos ningún otro apoyo.ç

-Se equivoca, Madre de todos.- sonrió él, volviendo a su lugar en su provisional trono, Frigga lo siguió con la vista. Apoyando los codos en los brazos de la silla y entrelazando sus manos apenas un poco. Loki se inclinó un poco y sonrió de nuevo.- Aldrif Odinsdottir.

-¡Ángela!- exclamó con sorpresa. Los ojos azules de Frigga brillaron con esperanza. ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió antes!

-Exacto. Lo único que debemos hacer es localizarla y ella le dará caza a La Muerte. Según sé, ningún demonio se le ha escapado nunca. Es perfecta para esta misión. Misión Sigyn já! Qué título más adecuado.

La Madre de todos restó importancia a sus mofas y lo que a ella le parecían incoherencias de un loco como él y sonrió por primera vez. De buen ánimo ahora que había encontrado la solución, gracias al viejo Loki.

-Buen trabajo rey Loki. Traeré las buenas nuevas pronto y espero lo mismo de ti- le hizo una leve y educada reverencia con la cabeza.

-Regrese cuando guste, Madre de todos- copió el saludo. Sentándose firme en su silla de plata.-No tengo planes para salir este fin de semana- terminó mordaz.

Frigga salió, cerrando con su magia los muros.

-O tal vez sí...una pequeña visita a Helheim no me caería mal...

* * *

><p>Sigyn, recostada en un sillón, en plena sala,miraba por la ventana el paisaje frío, pensativa.<p>

No había mucho que apreciar ahí, en aquel pico cogelado entre las montañas, salvo la luz del amanecer queriendo atravesar las espesas nubes para calentarla un poco, aunque eso no hacía falta: Loki había instalado un extraño aparato que apareció con magia para contener una temperatura agradable en la cabaña. Loki era generoso y amable como nunca antes nadie lo había sido con ella.

Y ahí estaba, pensando otra vez en Loki.

Puede que comenzara con el pie izquierdo con él, pero luego de sus promesas estaban en buenos términos, endebles sí, pero por el momento estables. Al menos prometió no apuñalarla nunca más.

Aunque ella no le dió su palabra de no intentar matarlo de nuevo, pues tampoco podía hacerlo.

Luego de su amena e incómoda conversación, Loki fue a descansar un poco, confiando en que ella no escaparía ¿a dónde iría con sus poderes bloqueados y el motal frío en el exterior? a ninguna parte. Estaba atrapada, sin jodida: Los dioses la buscaban, el espía la había secuestrado y llevado a un lugar donde no podía matar a nadie y posiblemente, Hela también la buscaba, furiosa.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?- La voz de Loki la sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciéndo que girará hacia él.

Él bostezó mientras limpiaba sus ojos y se estiró un poco. También iba descalzo y con ropa más ligera.

Sigyn sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió su vista hacia la ventana y el viento frío de afuera.

-Yo no duermo.-contestó sin verlo cuando lo sintió a su lado- No desde el hechizo de Hela.

-Debes estar cansada de todas formas-le siguió él, sólo por hablar de algo.

-Sí, aunque no tanto como tú-ella sonrió, mirándolo al fin- Para ser un dios, te agotas muy rápido.

Loki resopló con aburrimiendo, sentándose en el suelo. Ella no estaríaa feliz hasta que le dijera más sobre él, según lo entendía.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no soy un dios.

-¿No?- Sigyn se extrañó, inclinándose sobre el brazo del sillón para ver a su compañero mejor- ¿Entonces?

Bien, si quería ganarse más su confianza, tenían que conocerse mejor...pesé a que eso iba en contra de sus propias reglas y métodos.

-Nací en Midgard- respondió al fin-Mejor dicho, renací en Midgard. Pero soy natural de Jotunheim.

-Ya veo...¿Y qué hay de Asgard?- Ella estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con esa gente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Asgard es mi hogar de crianza. Fui adoptado por la familia Real.- Esperaba no estar diciéndole demasiado, además no importaba, ella ya conocí bastante bien el Palacio y a la corte asgardiana.

-¿Princípe de Asgard?-A loki le llamó la atención que ella se impresionar con eso, su tono de voz la delataba.-¿Eso cierto? ¿En verdad eres príncipe de Asgard?- Volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, no había nada más en esa mirada azul cielo, ningún atisbo de malicia, sólo genuina curiosidad. El era experto, el maestro de los mentirosos y pudo ver con claridad que no habían muestras de engaño en su actitud.

-Sí, lo soy. -sonrió.

-Segundo en la línea, ¿cierto? Tu hermano sería Thor, aunque el ya no es digno del mazo mágico, sigue siendo el heredero.

-Sí...cómo...-Ahora si que estaba desconfiando de ella. Puso cara seria- ¿cómo sabes eso de Thor?

Sigyn guardó silencio, apenada y un tanto asustada por la mirada calculadora de Loki sobre ella.

-Dime, Sigyn-continuó él, poniéndose de pie y cruzandose de brazos.- ¿cómo supiste eso?

-Yo...yo lo escuché en Asgard, lo dioses lo dijeron en su reunión.

No pareció convencido y siguió observándola con recelo, caminando de un lado al otro.

-¡Es verdad! Nunca antes había oído de él, no que lo recuerde al menos.

-De acuerdo...- Loki volvió a sentarse, solo que esta vez en el sofá, junto a ella.-Te creo.- Sigyn le devolvió la mirada y él a ella- Los dioses de la corte pueden ser unos chismosos, de hecho lo son. Juzgan a todos pero ellos son peores.

Guardaron silencio un instante.

-Te odian.- afirmó Sigyn.- ¿por qué?

-Odian a todos los que no sean como ellos y su doble moral, pero si quieres saber, es porque cometí crímenes atroces e imperdonables contra Asgard, de hecho contra todo Yggdrasil...-sonrió.

-Guauu ...

-Pero me odian aún más, porque Madre de Todos me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Sigyn pareció comprender. Atando cabos sobre lo que él le había dicho, más todo lo que había escuchado, llegó a una única explicación: Él trabajaba para ellos para pagar por sus crímenes.

-Muy lista- dijo él, sonriendo y ella se sorprendió ¡¿Leía mentes también?!- Sí, lo hago.

-Me asombras, en verdad. Tienes habilidades muy buenas...seguro hay más que sólo eso. -bajó la cabeza, de pronto triste. Mirando sus manos con atención.

-Sí, hay más, tal vez luego te muestré un poco. ¿Sigyn?...- La aludida volvió hacia él.- Tú también las tienes...-Trataba de ser codescendiente con ella. Él sabía qué era usar sus poderes para el mal si la naturaleza lo ordenaba.- Sólo es cuestión de voluntad, de fuerza y valentía para retar a la maldita creación y demostrarle que si se puede cambiar si uno así lo desea.Mírame a mí...-se echó a reír de un chiste que sólo él y su yo interno conocían.- Mi alma le pertenece a Madre de todos, pero soy libre en algún sentido.

Ella sonrió. Loki le inspiraba confianza y paz, como si al fin hubiese hallado lo que estaba buscando...en él. Seguridad y amor fraternal.

-Espero poder hacerlo igual que tú.

Loki no dijo nada más, ni siquiera parecía haber estado escuchándola. Estaba callado, ido totalmente. Como si presintiera algo.

Y así era, no le gustaba para nada la presencia que sentía. Relativamente cerca, en el reino. Conocía esa energía.

-Sigyn, hay que huir de aquí.-Se puso de pie, cambiando con magia sus ropas. Ya ni la miraba, sólo se movía rápido. Recogiendo algunas cosas.- ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué sucede Loki?-la preocupó bastante su actitud. Temiendo lo peor. Así que se puso de pie también, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta.

-Tendremos compañia.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo *o*/ El viejo-futuro Loki apareció en escena. Y eso significa... ¡Más problemas! xD **

**En lo personal, adoro al viejo Loki. Desde que comenzó AoA ha estado fastidiando al joven Loki y a más de uno también. (Más en los últimos números que no he leído pero que me spolearon cruelmente ;n; ) y aún nuestro querido espía se resiste a dejarlo ganar, esa es mi esperanza. **

**A veces lo odio, pero es genial, le da el sabor al caldo jaja :3 **

**También veremos a Kid "consciencia ambulante" Loki en algún momento xDD Otro de mis favoritos **

**Y Sigyn Sigyn Sigyn ...**

**¿Qué tal si refrescamos la memoria haciendo un conteo de cuantos desean atrapar a Sigyn? jajaja **

**Por ahí sonó Angela, sip, pronto estará en escena también. **

**Sin más que decir. **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis queridos lectores. :D**

**Lamento el pequeño retraso. :p**

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 10.**

Loki tomaba con firmeza del brazo a Sigyn para evitar que tropezara en su desesperado descenso entre las rocas asimétricas. El frío viento no les ayudaba mucho en aquella situación, que a la vanir le parecía suicida y al asgardiano, la única vía de escape ante el enemigo que estaba próximo a su encuentro con ellos.

Lo presintió cerca y antes de que diera con ellos lo mejor sería buscar otro escondite, más seguro, en otro reino. Sospechaba que la temible diosa de los muertos ya estaba al tanto de los imprudentes eventos ocasionados por "La Muerte" en Asgard y de que él, el espía de Madre de todos, había secuestrado a la chica, por lo que era de esperarse que hubiese mandado a aquel ser a darles caza para devolver a Sigyn al abismo de Helheim.

**_-Veo que al fin el "Señor Terco"me hará caso. ¿Te desharás de ella?- _**Le habló de nuevo esa voz en su mente. Al parecer fue a dormir un rato y luego apareció como un fantasma a su lado.

**_-No estoy para distracciones ahora, pequeña molestia. ¿dónde te metiste, por cierto?-_** El niño se encogió de hombros sin interés y cuando iba a hablar, el joven Loki lo interrumpió**_-y no, la llevaré conmigo, le prometí ayudarla y eso haré. Debo alejarnos de aquí, de Alfheim si es preciso- _**Contestó el príncipe mentalmente a su más joven y fastidiosa persona que solía irrumpir en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando: "Kid Loki", para algunos.

**_-No es buena idea, amigo. Estoy seguro de que nuestra versión más vieja ya le contó a Madre de todos dónde estamos, el muy chismoso y ella no estará nada feliz  
><em>**

**_-Lo sé, ese...hijo de perra... - _**Loki no soportaba oir hablar de su yo del futuro sin desear estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Lo odiaba, Él lo había condenado a un futuro de villanía, le impedía con su palabrería y diplomacia de quinta cambiar para bien. Y lo peor, Madre de Todos apoyaba al infeliz y su opinión no importaba a nadie.

**_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Entregala a la corte en buenos términos antes de que nos atrapen. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso te gusta y no quieres dejarla?- _**sonrió con malicia Kid Loki, mientras que él sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina. Miró a Sigyn de reojo, suavizando su expresión al verla tan angustiada. No, no era eso. Seguro no era eso, sólo sentía pena y culpa por lo que habían pasado tanto ella como la "novia de Vanaheim" por su causa. Y quería remediarlo**_- Tranquilo, si es así, sabes que guardaré el secreto, no se lo diré a nadie.- _**se echó a reír con esa risilla infantil y necia.

**_-Idiota...-_**Lo maldijo.**_- Sabes que lo haré, sí, la engañó. Le prometí llevarla con Hela, pero no es así, quiero que Madre y sólo ella se haga cargo de extraerle esa energía oscura que la consume ¿No lo entiendes? no le daré el gusto a Hela, ni al viejo odioso del futuro, ni a la corte. Aunque madre este descepcionada ahora, ella sabe que nunca la defraudaría. Es por el bien de todos. Conoces mis métodos, lo haremos a mi modo...y todavía tengo que buscar a Amora, probablemente nos sigue...ya la conoces-_**Dijo pensativo.

**_-Como quieras, luego no digas que no te lo advertí...- _**Kid Loki se encongió de hombros despreocupadamente- _**Yo me largo, Ah! y si ves a Amora, bésala de mi parte**_- sonrió de nuevo juguetón, sólo para fastidiarlo y luego desapareció de su vista. Loki rodó los ojos malhumorado. Por su bien se fue, a veces lo odiaba en serio, aunque siendo sincero, de todo lo que hablaron, algo útil sacaría.

Mientras...

Sigyn llamaba a Loki con insistencia pidiendo explicaciones por la repentina huída que emprendían, pero él no le prestaba atención, parecía estar muy concentrado buscando el camino entre la neblina y la ventisca. Muy callado y raro también.

Ella comenzó a asustarse por ello: Él mismo Loki, el día anterior le había indicado que el viaje hacia Helheim sería dentro de una semana para despistar el rastro a los dioses. Pero ahora estaban corriendo cuesta abajo para ir a quién sabe dónde.

¿Y si todo fue una trampa para entregarla a la corte asgardiana? ¿Y si él le mintió, fingiendo ser amable con ella para traicionarla luego? Cabía la posibilidad, después de todo, él no era más que un consumado mentiroso. Si había engañado a los dioses, que lo habían aceptado de nuevo en su casa ¿por qué con ella sería distinto? Tenía que admitir que era un gran plan.

Debía actuar, huir de él.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, comenzó a ejercer fuerza con su mano libre para soltarse de su agarre, aún corriendo a como iban bajando la montaña. El condenado era fuerte y ella no había vuelto a manifestar sus poderes después de su encuentro con Gram, pues estos sólo renacían cuando tocaba materia a la cual absorber. Estando en esa jodida montaña helada, congelándose hasta las pestañas, cortesía de aquel maldito de vestido de tela frágil ¿Cómo podría escapar en ese estado?

-No...maldita...sea-jadeaba tratando de alejarse del fuerte dios. O tal vez el frío asesino la estaba matando y por eso estaba más débil de lo normal.

Loki se detuvo al observar lo que hacía, ligeramente extrañado. Ni siquiera le habiá prestado atención a ella con lo ocupado que se hallaba.

-¿Sigyn?-la llamó en voz alta. Tanto viento aturdía los oídos y entrecerraba los ojos-¿Qué sucede? No pasa nada, este es el camino correcto, pronto estaremos a salvo.

-SUÉ .ME-exigió ella, ignorando sus palabras, haciendo esfuerzos para quitarse sus dedos de encima.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo la miraba con sorpresa y algo divertido ¿pensaba huir acaso?Sin sus poderes oscuros no podría defenderse del enemigo, ni siquiera podía zafarse de él. Después de todo lo que habían hablado y compartido, pensaba que escaparía de él. A menos que pensara lanzarse desde aquel pico a quién sabe cuántos metros de altura y salir viva...Tenía que ser una broma.

Sólo para evitar la humillación de aquel acto tan tonto, Loki soltó a Sigyn, y ésta cayó para atrás por la fuerza que intentaba poner sobre él. Gracioso en verdad.

-De acuerdo-rió él divertido, cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia; de pie frente a ella, adolorida por el golpe.- ¿Qué haces, Sigyn?

-No es obvio.- contestó con sarcasmo, levantándose despacio.-Huir de ti, jodido traidor.

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber ¿POR QUÉ? No intentes tomarme el pelo.-Advirtió en completa seriedad.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó rabiosa. ¡Era un cínico! -No intentes jugármela tú, Loki,sé lo tratas de hacer. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, embaucador?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-Estaba confundido ahora.

-¡Piensas llevarme con esos sucios asgardianos!-le recriminó al fin.

Y Loki resopló: ¿así que eso era? Técnicamente, era cierto, pero no de ese modo y ella no tenía que saberlo aún.

-¿Pero qué crees? El plan se arruinó, primero tendrás que cortarme en pedacitos con Gram antes de obligarme a ir contigo. -le amenazó. Roja de la furia-Debía sacarte las tripas con tu propia espada mientras dormías así me hubiese ahorrado ver tu estúpido rostro otra vez...

Había dejado atrás a la dulce Sigyn para dar pasó a la mujer que había conocido en aquella cabaña:Decidida, fuerte y valerosora.Y Loki sonrió enamorado. Le gustaba esa vanir cuando se ponía así de histérica, cuando era consumida en el oscuro odio de La Muerte era muy atractiva, aunque intentara evaporarlo. A final de cuentas, la maldad y lo prohíbido siempre se le hacían fascinantes, ya venían incorporados en su naturaleza y no podía luchar contra eso...y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Ese vestido, el frío y su rabia, la hacían ver más que ía jugar a ser el malo sólo por el placer de verla a la defensiva pero algo venía tras ellos y **Él** si que no tendría piedad por Sigyn si lograba atraparla, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Sigyn, por favor- le pidió, dando un par de pasos hacia ella y a esos dos pasos ella se alejó de él.- Nada de lo que dices es cierto. Entiendo que te sientas así, en verdad. Pero no pienso llevarte a Asgard. Huí contigo, me buscan también. Nada ganaría con hacer que nos encierren a ambos. Confía en mí- le extendió la mano y con su mejor cara amable.

-¡NO!-le gritó ella con todo el aire de sus pulmones-NO VAS A ENGAÑARME CON ESE DISCURSO BARATO Y ESA CARA DE INOCENTE...

De súbito, la tierra les dió un tirón y se escuchó un fuerte sonido, ambos tambalearon. La primera advertencia de las montañas.

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Nos enterrarás vivos bajo las piedras y la nieve. También harás que nos encuentre. Él tiene un gran oído de cazador... Mira,yo prometí ayudarte y si vienes conmi...

-¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡NO CREO NADA TI!-Volvió a gritar, esta vez a propósito. Si con una avalacha lograba librarse de él, lo haría.

La segunda señal llegó y desde arriba, gigantescas piedras comenzaron a desprenderse en un salvaje crujido, Sigyn sonrió gustosa cruzándose de brazos.

Loki miraba hacia arriba, más que asustado, parecía buscar con recelo algo en las alturas. No era la nieve lo que le preocupaba.

-Bien hecho, querida...-exclamó molestó.- Ahora vendrás conmigo, quieras o no.

Rápido como ningún otro, Loki la tomó con fuerza del brazo, jalando a Sigyn hacia él para luego tomarla por la cintura, mientras la avalancha procedía a caer sobre ellos

-Pero qué caraj...-lo golpeó en el pecho con enojo. Otra vez volvía a engañarla.- Suel...ta...me mal...di...to- luchaba indignada por separarse, pero él la tenía muy bien sujeta buscando un nuevo y fiable camino con su ávida mirada.

Y justo cuando iba a avanzar algo cayó frente a ellos con furia, obtruyéndoles el paso y agrietando de sobremanera el frío suelo.

Sigyn dejó de atacarlo y al igual que el espía asgardiano, posó sus ojos azules sobre el ser que se incorporaba ante ellos, pálida y asombrada.

-¿Loki?-Sigyn no daba crédito a sus ojos-¿qué es...?

-Te lo advertí...-le dijo Loki en un susurro y quieto como estatua,cargo a la chica en brazos.-tiene un buen oído.

_**Skurge, El Ejecutor. **_

_**(Enviado por Hela y el viejo tramposo desde las profundidades del Helheim.)**_

No hubo avalancha ni ningún tipo de derrumbe, sin embargo, llegó a ellos algo mucho peor.

Tan alto como un árbol y tan fuerte como el Vibranium, El Ejecutor hizo acto de presencia.

Preparando sus enormes músculos y su hacha en mano, avanzó con toda seguridad hacia la pareja.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-su voz era profunda y atemorizante, tanto que Sigyn se encogió de miedo al pecho de Loki, quién no quitaba su mirada del sujeto.- Después de tantos años, al fin nos volvemos a ver, pequeña escoria. -Torció su cuello hacia un lado, haciéndole resonar mientras caminaba al encuentro con el dios y la vanir. Cubriéndolos por completo con su inmenso sombra.

-Sí, te ha hecho bien la estadia en Helheim, por lo visto...-sonrió con sarcasmo Y Sigyn abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ¡Acaso estaba loco! Tenía que estarlo, ese tipo bien podría aplastarlos de un pisón y él se atrevía a bromearle- ¿Ese corte es nuevo? - remató.

El sujeto gruñó ruidosamente, cual fiera.

Sigyn suspiró. Sí, los aplastaría como a un insecto.

-Siempre tan ingenioso, ¿no, Loki?.- Le siguió la corriente y lo ácido de su humor-Veremos si tiene más gracia tu cabeza como florero en el palacio Real, que tus chistecitos baratos. - empuñó con más fuerza su hacha, mostrándola a ambos jóvenes.

-Sin duda alguna así sería, mi viejo amigo, el problema es que...-miró a Sigyn y luego a él- ¿Ves a esta chica? Teníamos planeado un viaje y necesito mi cabeza para ello. Se pone furiosa cuando no la complazco. Así que, te agradecería mucho que cooperaras, quitándote de mi camino.

Loki, con Sigyn en brazos, caminó pasando al lado de Skurge con toda naturalidad, como si fuera una insignificante roca y aquello molestó al hombre, que en seguida y de manera brusca, tomó a Loki por las ropas, botando a Sigyn de paso. Gruñendo furioso.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya de nuevo, asgardiano- Le gritó, a pesar de tenerlo cara a cara, alzándolo en el aire.- Esa niña viene conmigo...pero antes, estrenaré esta hacha en tu pescueso de gallina.- Le acercó el arma con rápidez, al filo con su garganta. Loki estaba indefenso ante la increíble fuerza del Ejecutor. O eso creía el hombre, que no contaba con Sigyn, como lo hacía Loki.

-Noooo-gritó Sigyn llena de pánico: ¡Iban a matar a su compañero y ella no podría defenderlo! Era ingrata, era vil y cruel la vida. Siempre fue así, enemiga de la vida por el simple hecho de creerla injusta. Y el sólo pensamiento la hizo enojar.

Cerró los ojos y sin preveerlo, la chica lanzó un golpe de enegía contra el Ejecutor contenido de rabia, mandándolo lejos junto a Loki.

-¿Loki?-preguntó temerosa ella, al abrir los ojos y sobretodo, al sentir como expulsaba energía del interior y lo único que encontró fue una enrome pila de rocas frías cubiertas de humo. -¡Loki!- corrió a buscarlo, debajo del desastre que había ocasionado.

Apartó las piedras heladas lo más que pudo para encontrarlo, con deseperación y algunas lagrimas en los ojos sin resultado alguno. No quería lastimarlo, sólo al sujeto.

De pronto, una mano enguantada en un mitón negro se reveló, saliendo buscamente a la superficie.

Y ella sonrió de felicidad: Era él, su príncipe asgardiano.

-Como te dije, ella se molesta mucho si no la complazco.- sonrió Loki al salir completamente con ayuda de Sigyn. Sucio y herido, ¡pero vivo!. Tratando de no reír al saber que ella misma le rescataría. Aún debían escapar de Skurge- Vámonos de aquí, querida.

TBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeeeen! <strong>

**Como ven, tuvimos la presencia de Skurge, El Ejecutor, y por lo visto, lo tendremos por aquí algún tiempo más. **

**Que casi le vuela la gallina a Loki por pasarse de listo jajaja :v ¿Y ya ven que no es tan bueno como parece? En realidad si engaña a Sigyn diciéndole que va a llevarla a Hel para hacer que Hela la libere, cuando en realidad va a llevarla a Asgard y a Madre de Todos. Muy mal, Loki, muy mal u.u  
><strong>

**Skurge, añadido de ante mano a "La Misión Sigyn" (¡Cómo quieren a mi Sigyn! LOL!) y un "huevo de pascua" por ahí y que espero no sea muy obvio en las letrotas negras jajaja **

**También tuvimos a Kid Loki :3 ¡Pechocho! ¡Bello! :* **

**Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de la mano con una amiga mía muy querida, por lo que tal vez me retrasé un poco en actualizar ésta y también que pronto llegan las clases y puede que no tenga tiempo Dx**

**Como sea, ella me inspiró para crear este fic y ahora colaboramos juntas en una nueva historia. Aún no les diré de qué trata pues no sé si llegaré a publicarla en esta cuenta pero le estaré rogando porque me deje hacerlo xD  
><strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado este cap 10 **

**No olviden dejar comentariooo :D **

**Adiós! **


End file.
